Rescinded Clown
by Kobal
Summary: Allen has trouble activating his Crown Clown, Komui gets help from the Asian branch. Well, of course Lou Fa was the first to volunteer, who doesn't want to see their beloved Destroyer of Time? There might be some romantic obstacles though. FINISHED.
1. The order of the Order

**Author's Note, part one: **Okay, this story will be written while I try and produce more chapters for Too Much Love Kills Me. (That story is so hard to write.)

Disclaimer: Yes. I own D. Gray Man. And Eric Clapton's guitar. And John Lennon's glasses. And Timcampy. And a Death Note. Okay, seriously, if I did own DGM, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it, 'cause it would've already happened!

I tried my hardest to keep everyone in character…but Allen's really hard to write so, sorry if he's OOC. The pairings in this story are: LouFaxAllenxLenaleexLavi, and a mild ReeverxKomui, oh and there might be more in the future, but my brain isn't sophisticated enough to think that far ahead yet.

And this story is takes place starting at chapter 135 of the manga; from Lou Fa's POV. Just 'cause I write so much better like that.

--

Chapter one

The order of the Order

The mere idea of a painkiller was enough to dull the unfairly intense butterflies stranded in my stomach. A large falling boulder with very accurate aim seemed like another good idea. It was simple: the Main Headquarters looked much more fearsome than the Asian branch.

It didn't help that I had to scale the whole freaking mountain. Now I'm tired, anxious, sweaty, and my glasses are cracked. Off to a peachy start.

But the part of me that is tired, anxious, and sweaty doesn't really mind all that if the large doors were to open within the next forty-five seconds, and I were able to see _him_ again. That thought is what helped me past the lack of foot holes two thirds up the mountain. I was lucky to even get this assignment, (leaping across the table through Bak's fizzy potions had been totally worth it) 'cause it's so far away.

_Perfectly timed flashback_

"_Does the Science Department ever get breaks?"_

"_Is that a trick question?" _

"_Apparently." _

"_You ingrate!" Bak cried dramatically. "Here you are in one of the finest science departments in the entire world, and you want a break? Unforgivable! Never in all my years have I seen so many lazy assistants – and you call yourselves human? No one on will be taking a 'break' on my watch. Not as long as there is Innocence to be analyzed and exorcists to be taken care of!" _

_I really had tried to ignore what Bak was saying; it had been working, until he said that last sentence…_

"_Oi, Lou Fa, pass me that scale?" _

"_Oh, sure."_

_Bak coughed loudly. _

"_These figures still aren't matching up, Shifu, are you sure you calculated them accurately?" _

"_Which brings me to my next topic," Bak cut in, his left eyebrow twitching. "I was thinking of sending one of you three to the Main Headquarters." _

_This got my attention, after all, Allen was there. I had to try and tone down my excitement as Shifu and Rikei gave me their famous "breathe normally" looks across the paper-covered table. _

"_The situation is simply this: Allen Walker his having trouble activating his Crown Clown." Bak said flatly. "Supervisor Komui asked for all the data we collected when Walker was trying to call back his Innocence, and I said that we'd be happy to send it to him." _

_I felt a sudden tightening in my chest as I remembered how hard Allen fought to get back his Innocence. It hurt me a little bit to think that it had been damaged; I liked to think it was indestructible. _

"_I know our research will help them, but I would like someone who had been there when it first activated to help in any way they can." _

_My heart sped up to a rate I didn't think was safe as I hurled myself at Bak to ask for the assignment. (The table just got in the way. And the papers. And the books. And the scale. And the potions making sounds animals too.) _

"_I'll do it!" _

"_Umm…are you sure? It's a long ways away, even by train." _

"_N-No, I really want to." I protested while trying to pick up the materials I had scattered. I was also hoping Shifu and Rikei were not giving each other the why-doesn't-anyone-else-know-why-she wants-to-go-so-badly? looks. (I thought the whole "Strike!" made it obvious.) _

"_Oh." Bak said stoutly, "there's one thing I should probably mention…"_

"_What's that?" I asked._

"_Allen Walker is currently being tried for heresy." _

_Okay, the flashback stops here_

I shifted uncomfortable from one foot to another, silently wondering if I was really going to be let in. The enormous gate looked dark and unwelcoming and any other word that could describe something similar. The disturbing face carved into the rocky front didn't help either.

I wondered how my hair looked; these braids never lay flat and always stuck out. I tried to push that thought out of my mind because there were others who had much worse things to think about…namely…Allen…And before I knew it, I felt my face take the color of a tomato. Again.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing out my skirt and coat, I took a step towards the gloomy door. And reaching out an almost trembling hand, I knocked lightly. Obviously too lightly, as I received no response.

"Umm…hello?" I offered hopefully. I then mentally slapped myself for not realizing that if they had not heard the knock, then there was no way they heard my voice.

Suddenly, the doorway began to tremble, and peeling itself from the stone, the large face looked down at me.

I felt my hair stand on end as I staggered back. "W-Wha–?" I managed to choke out before I noticed a familiar flying black golem. I began waving my hands frantically, then, forgetting I still had the suitcase in my hand, received a _thwack _to the head.

My self-inflicted abuse must've led them to pity me, because I heard worried voices through the golem. Worried, "Lenalee, go help the poor girl," voices.

"Excuse me Miss," Another voice from the golem said, "sorry about the gatekeeper."

"I-It's nothing." I stammered, trying not to look at the large, empty yet fierce eyes of the stone face. "I'm from the Asian branch, and I'm looking for someone named…Komui-san?"

A series of speedy whispers passed between the two people talking through the golem.

"Did you get a letter of confirmation?"

"Do I need one?" I asked, worriedly.

"No, but Bak-chan has never been one to be imprecise."

"True that."

"Indeed."

"Hey, Komui, are you wearing the tie I got you for Christmas?"

"Why yes I am, thank you for noticing, Reever."

The large ornate doors opened with a long groan. I wondered how many people it took to open as I took a step forward as fast as I could, eager to get inside.

"Hello there." A girl with short dark hair stepped out of the shadows of the headquarters. She looked about my age, with dark purple eyes and a kind smile; she was dressed in a simple black dress that was quick to remind me how threadbare I must've looked. "My name is Lenalee, welcome to Headquarters."

"Oh, here it is!" A voice came from the golem full of excitement, "I found Bak-chan's letter!"

"It's about time." The other voice said stoutly.

"You should've been the one to find it first, after all, you _were_ sitting on it."

"Nii-san…"

"Yes, Lenalee dear?"

"Oh sure, so you call her and Bak that…"

"Please excuse them," Lenalee said, giving me another smile. "They're so blatantly gay in front of others, but they can't actually admit it."

"Says who?"

"Lenalee…you're so cruel…"

"Let's go inside." Lenalee offered. I couldn't have agreed faster.

I must say, Main Headquarters took my breath away. Lenalee gave me the grand tour. She showed me the circular floors where the bedrooms were; she waited patiently while I threw my suitcase into the room and peeked out the window. I had a view of thin air that seemed to fall down for miles – who knew? The next stop was the library, filled with books, sofas, comfy chairs and desks with candles.

"Hey, Lenalee!"

A stock of red hair pushed its way around a desk as a boy a bit older than me sprang off the floor.

"Doing more research, Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"Yup." The boy agreed as he bounded over to us, grinning like a little kid. "Panda's working me to the bone," Lavi pouted. "He's under the impression it's my job to do stuff like that."

Lenalee giggled. "I wonder where he could've gotten that idea."

I didn't get the joke, which means I didn't laugh, which means I was noticed. "Who do we have here?" Lavi asked, turning his bright green eye on me while the other was hidden behind an eye patch.

"Oh," Lenalee began attentively, "Lavi, this is…oh…I guess I forgot to ask your name…I'm sorry, this is a bit awkward."

"It's what any _decent_ guide would have done." Lavi joked.

"Hahaha…watch it."

"Lou Fa." I said quickly, feeling my cheeks redden at the attention. "N-Nice to meet you."

"Aww…" Lavi cooed, "She's adorable."

I must have looked as embarrassed as I felt, because Lenalee laid her hand on my shoulder. "Let's go see the dining hall," She offered. "Because Lavi has to get back to work before someone tells Bookman he's slacking off to flirt with girls. Who he's _never met _before."

She shooed me out of the library and down a long hallway. I expected to see lots of people, but there were hardly any. The few we did see as we made our way to the dining hall were running in the opposite direction, usually with something heavy in their arms.

"Isn't there…" I began, unsure of how to say what I wanted to. "Isn't there usually more people here?" I glanced over at Lenalee; the crack in my glasses distorted my vision a bit.

"Yes." She replied, her voice got a littler heavier as she continued, "We have to all work a bit harder since we're one exorcist short."

"One exorcist…oh." It actually took me a few seconds to understand what Lenalee meant. But not fighting the akuma didn't seem like something Allen would do. "Did Walker-san agree with that? I thought he would've wanted to fight…"

"Of course he objected." Lenalee said hastily, as though she were afraid of me thinking less of Allen. Yeah…good luck with that. Lenalee's pace slowed as she looked at her feet. "H-He would never put himself over people or the akuma, he's not like that." I watched her face heat up as she began talking faster, "But of course you already know that, being from the Asian branch and all…"

"Yeah, I do." I felt my self smile and flush at the same time as I remembered Allen telling Bak about the oath he made.

This would have been a normal girly laughing/giggling moment, had Lenalee not taken what I said in a strange way. Her lips pursed for a moment and I swore I saw her finger twitch. "Let's head to the dining hall, shall we?" She asked, her voice getting light again.

"Sure." I agreed, trying to stop fidgeting. For some reason, this subject was making the two of us uncomfortable. And then it hit me. Like a piano being dropped off a five-story building. "Actually…" Way was I saying this? "Can I go see Walker-san now?" Stop talking! "I have to get to work as soon as possible." WHY? Why did I have to go and ask that? Oh right, because I am crushing on Allen and the thought of another girl liking him sends my jealously level rising to a dangerous height.

"Ohh…" Lenalee paused for a moment, before narrowing her eyes the tiniest bit. "I understand." She straightened her shoulders. "The training grounds are down several floors. I'll take you there."

Great. Still off to a wonderful start.

"But first," Lenalee raised a finger to her lips in thought I could tell wasn't that deep, "I need to bring some food down to Allen-kun – since he hasn't eaten in so long."

Rub it in, rub it in. Grin and bear it.

"You can come to the kitchen too, if you want."

Like I had a choice. Smile. "Sure."

"So, I guess you'll end up seeing the dining hall anyway."

"Guess so."

-

We had walked the rest of the way in uncomfortable silence. That is, until we reached the dining hall, where I was introduced to the chef, Jerry. Never before had I been left so speechless before by another human being.

"What a cute friend you have here Lenalee! What can I do for the two of you? What would you like to eat? I know just about every cuisine and I'd be delighted to make anything for you so just say the word!"

Lenalee waited about five seconds before responding, as though she were hoping I was going to say something – like any normal person would if they were being addressed. Yet, my voice box was having an exceptionally hard time working, so I was forced to do nothing but move my lips and hope sound came out.

"Jerry, this is Lou Fa, she's here from the Asian branch."

"Why hello my dear, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"S-Same to you." I managed.

"We're headed to the training grounds, and I need some food. Can you make some fruit salad and dango please?"

I noticed Jerry's face fell slightly, even though his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, I could sense the emotion behind them. "Sure, Lenalee, anything you want."

"I'm sorry," Lenalee said, holding her hand up apologetically, "but it seems Lou Fa is in a hurry, this won't take long, will it?"

I felt like someone had dropped a frying pan into my stomach. The way Lenalee said that made me sound like the bad guy…girl…whatever. Thank God Jerry didn't seem to take offence; he just smiled and said, "Only a few minutes. You can have a seat if you like."

I nodded. Really, the only thing I wanted to do was see Allen, not just because it was of immense importance that I try and help him get his Crown Clown back, but because I knew him, and I knew he wouldn't treat me like an outsider. Instantly I felt even worse for thinking that…my feelings weren't half as important as Allen activating his Innocence with ease again.

I realized I was just being selfish. After all, I only knew Allen for a few days, Lenalee had a better chance with him than I did. She was there when he fought, she was there when he was hurt, and I was just there on the sidelines, hoping he would be okay.

"Umm…excuse me, but your glasses are broken."

I felt my self jump as I turned around to see a rather short figure beside me; he wore a lab coat like myself, and had large, thick glasses that looked incredibly powerful.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I should probably get them fixed…"

"I could fix them for you."

"Johnny, stop trying to flirt with her!" Someone called from one of the tables.

"You've really got no chance!"

We both blushed violently and out shoes suddenly became the most interesting things in the room.

"No, really." Johnny stuttered, "I can really fix them for you."

"Oh, ahh…well this really isn't the best time…"

"I have a spare pair with me…"

"Seriously?"

"Yup." I was rather shocked as he pulled a pair of glasses from his coat pocket and offered them to me. I must've been really shocked 'cause I actually took them, and even more because I handed him mine. The new ones looked similar to mine, only the lenses weren't round, they were square, and they were skinny and not as tall.

I could say simply that the glasses weren't strong enough. "Thanks." They made things a bit blurry, but I couldn't really give them back since I needed them, and because I didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings.

"Could you please…" Johnny stammered, his eyes hidden behind his glasses, "now could you please…help Allen?"

I froze. Again, no words came to my mouth as I watched Johnny shuffle his feat and hold back tears. "I really…I really want him to be okay so please…please…" He wrinkled his nose to try and stop the snot from spilling.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Let's go." Lenalee whispered. "I've got the food."

Suddenly I felt like a huge weight had been dropped on my shoulders. I was hoping there wasn't anything seriously wrong with Allen. I had dumb illusions of fluff and love. But these people made it seem like there was a serious problem. I hoped Allen would be able to overcome this. I didn't want all their hopes on me.

That was why I didn't say anything back to Johnny as Lenalee led me away, balancing a bowel of fruit salad and a plate of mitarashi dango expertly.

We left the dinning hall and took the staircase immediately to the right, heading down. And down. And down. These stairs must not end. Just one spiral after another; the only lighting was coming from the torches that ran along the stone walls.

I was actually about to ask how long the staircase was, but I was interrupted by a loud crash. Something, maybe a wall had been broken as Lenalee sped up considerably.

The stairs finally ended, (I could've cheered) and we came to a room that actually seemed familiar. The training grounds in Headquarters was similar to the one back in Asia. I half expected Fou to come out of the wall and start yelling at someone.

"Stand up, Moyashi."

Lenalee placed two fingers between her lips and let out a loud whistle.

"I am up, Feminine Face."

"I'm telling you to knock it off!" Lenalee bellowed, whistling again.

It took me a while to "digest" the scene in front of me: Allen – the Allen I had become so infatuated with – was standing before a boy I didn't know who had his long dark hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. The two of them each had a battered bamboo sword, and were panting and sweating. The scenery looked worse, with its torn dirt floor, cracked stone walls, and chipped pillars. I was really hoping the two of them hadn't done all this damage themselves.

Lenalee shifted a bit uncomfortably when Allen and the other boy didn't look at her; they seemed too focused on each other, like one was sure the other would attack the moment he looked away. "Ahem…" She said loudly. "I brought food."

I could see Allen perk up at the word "food," but as soon as the other boy gave him a smirk, Allen tensed again, earning a sigh from Lenalee.

"Maybe if you ate something you'd put up more of a fight." The dark-haired boy taunted.

I felt my heart flutter at the smirk Allen gave back, "Maybe if you ate _less_ you'd put up more of a fight."

"Stupid Moyashi."

"My name's Allen!"

"Give it a rest you two." Lenalee pleaded. "You've been at it for hours now. Kanda, you may not be hungry, but Allen-kun needs to eat. Shouldn't you be on a mission anyway?"

The boy I took to be Kanda made a "che" noise before he turned away. "It's not like any of this is helping him," He spat. This boy seemed so angry, the way he glared at Lenalee, I almost forgot to look at Allen; who now lowered his sword and let his white hair fall over is eyes.

"Mission. Now." Lenalee said angrily. I noticed Kanda shrugged slightly before storming past us, and up the stairs.

No one spoke until the sound of Kanda's footsteps could no longer be heard.

"I'm sorry," Allen said, raising his head and giving us an apologetic smile, "he's just in a really bad mood…as usual." His eyes drifted from the food in Lenalee's arms to me. "Lou Fa? What are you going all the way over here?"

I felt my face redden and goose-bumps run down my arms; the way he said my name made my heart jolt. "I-I'm here to lend Headquarters the information we gathered when you were in Asia…that time…" I left out the part about me personally helping.

Allen smiled that smile that made my heart melt as he remembered. "It's nice to see you again."

"Y-You too, Walker-san."

"Would you like some food, Allen-kun?" Lenalee suddenly offered. "Jerry made it especially for you."

Allen grinned awkwardly, "Well, you see Lenalee…being around Kanda for so long…it kinda ruined my appetite."

The first thing I thought was that not being able to use his Crown Clown had damaged Allen's need for food consumption. Or his psyche. The second thing I thought was that I didn't think Lenalee would have stood for that. I was right. In a matter of seconds, Lenalee had managed to strut over to Allen, and practically shove some of the dango into his mouth.

I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched Allen insist he didn't need the food, and Lenalee insist he did. The two went back and fourth like that for a while until Allen eventually gave up, and ate the dango. But when Lenalee came after him with the fruit salad, Allen practically begged her to just let him continue attempting to activate his Crown Clown.

The moment he mentioned this, Lenalee backed off. Her arms hung limp at her sides as she looked at the battered boy in front of her.

I was trying so hard to become invisible as I watched Lenalee grit her teeth and whisper, "Don't push yourself too hard."

I felt like I had no right to be here, watching the two of them. I felt like such a fifth wheel.

"I'll be fine." Allen said, patting Lenalee on the shoulder before giving me a smile, "After all, I've got all my friends here to help me."

And I couldn't help but smile back. He looked so rugged and defeated, I couldn't help but what to help him. Maybe that's why Kanda had stayed even though he should be going on missions. Then I realized how out of character that would be for someone like him, and I began to doubt it. But I didn't doubt how much I wanted to help Allen. Not just 'cause I…well…yeah…but because people were counting on him getting better. And I never wanted to see him so broken as he looked before, pounding on the door, begging to leave the Asian branch and return to the battlefield.

"Lenalee dear!" A loud voice sounded through speakers I couldn't see, making me jump.

"What is it, Nii-san?" Lenalee asked impatiently.

"Aww! Lenalee! Why are you so cold! You're beloved brother just needs you on a mission. I would send Lavi, but Bookman won't allow it…he's such a meanie."

"Fine." Lenalee snapped.

"I was going to send Lavi with you," Komui continued, "but also I was so worried he would take advantage of my adorable little–"

At this point, a loud crash on the other line could be heard, and lots of screaming.

"He never changes…" Allen gave Lenalee an encouraging smile.

"Unfortunately. But now…he's going to send me with Kanda."

I tried not to laugh at the way Lenalee wrinkled her nose. The jealous teenager in me found it funny, while the morally right part of me just sighed.

"Lenalee," Another voice on the speaker said, "please come to the assignment room for a briefing on the mission. Oh, and if you see Kanda, can you ask him to come too?"

"Sure, Reever." Lenalee said, trying to hide her disappointment. "I'll be right here." She left the bowel of fruit salad on the floor as she turned to leave. Just before she ascended the staircase, Lenalee gave a wave that was directed more at Allen then me.

"Take care." Allen told her.

"You too." She said sternly. And then darted up the stairs.

"Allen," Reever's voice could be heard through the speakers, "did sparing with Kanda help at all?"

Allen shrugged. "I don't know."

Reever sighed. "Why don't you just try activating it. Lou Fa, I suggest you take a step or two back."

Unsure of the reason why, I took a step back. In my mind I was imagining all kinds of scenarios and reasons why the Crown Clown could be malfunctioning, or how it would look. It made me happy to think I could help Allen.

Allen took a deep breath. "Crown Clown, activate!"

I saw the normal flash of white light and felt the soothing cool air the Crown Clown brought into the atmosphere for only a second. The next thing I knew, I heard an acidy burning sound; Allen sank to his knees, clenching his left arm as the veins erupted, spewing blood between the white fingers of his right hand.

"S-Stop!" Reever cried when he heard Allen scream. "Stop the testing, Allen!"

Allen's scream was so frightening I felt my knees weaken and I sank to the floor as well.

The fizzy burning continued as Allen dug his fingers into his arm, his whole body rigid with pain; the blood began pooling under the left arm he had forced to the ground.

After taking ragged breaths, Allen ceased activation. The air became sticky and hot, but the sound of burning acid had stopped. Allen however, still held his left hand as though it were a dangerous weapon, and the blood seeping from it was acid itself.

"A-Allen…?" I offered weakly. "Are you alright…?" I was sweating, I was scared, I was shaking, and I couldn't move. All I could do was sit on the ground, and hope Allen was alright.

For a moment, all Allen did was stare at me. It took me a moment to realize it was because I had called him by his first name, without even realizing it. Now I really wished for a falling piano.

Allen gave me a smile that almost brought tears to my eyes, "I'm fine. Sorry for scaring you."

I felt my heart nearly stop beating. Why was he apologizing to me? I was supposed to be helping him, that's the whole reason I can all the way here. Wasn't it? I wanted to help him, not just because I loved him, but because even I was counting on him getting better. "Allen…I–"

At that instant, several doors painted the same color as the walls slammed open and members of the science department came pouring out. Their footsteps thundered through the room as they flocked to Allen's side, demanding if he was alright, urging him to stand.

"Get away."

In a split second, all the people backed away from Allen, who, although kneeling on the ground, sent an angry glare at the man with a toothbrush mustache who calmly walked out of a door at the center of the right wall.

I felt the hairs on my neck stand up as the man took a few steps closer to Allen, a sleepy-looking man close behind him.

"Reever…" A blond man with glasses began.

"It's alright," The man I realized was Australian who was walking behind the scary man with the creepy mustache said. "He won't…" He turned to the man in front of him, "Inspector Rouvelier, you don't think–"

"You see it now?" The Inspector demanded, giving Allen a monstrous glare, his eyes dark and piercing and his voice loud and frightening. "Do you now understand why you cannot activate? We were right to suspect you of inheriting the will of the Fourteenth. As a result, you are unable to use your Innocence."

"Wait Inspector, please!" Reever cried. "Can't there be some other explanation? I mean, there has to be another possibility…"

"I know of none." Rouvelier snarled as he turned his burning gaze to Reever. "Other than Mana Walker being the fourteenth Noah, and upon his death, delivering his will to this boy…"

"Shut up."

Everyone turned to Allen as he sent a furious glare at the Inspector.

I felt my heart clench violently as I watched Allen; I had never seen him so filled with rage before. It gave me bit of pride to know that when it came to Allen, and what I knew about him, I remembered everything. Every detail of his face, his height, his voice, his sense of determination…even the name Mana. Although he only whispered it once, while back in Asia, on a table, while his body was being tested, I still remembered it. I even had intended to ask him about it.

The Inspector grinned, "Can you think of any other reason? Have you any evidence to suggest there are other forces at work here than the ones of the Noah? If you are truly not becoming a member of the Noah Clan, than what is happening to you? Please," He have a toothy grin, "enlighten me."

"That's why she's here!"

Johnny pushed his way through the crowd of onlookers and pointed hastily at…me. Smart move. Not. I considered the possibility of spontaneous combustion…the odds were very much against me. "Umm…hello?"

I watched Inspector Rouvelier's lip twitch out of either disbelief or amusement. I was still sitting on the floor, scared out of my mind, and I really didn't want to be the center of attention. Even if Allen was looking at me again. (Well, actually that made it not so bad.)

Gingerly, I rose to my feet, and dusted off my skirt and took a deep breath, "My name is Lou Fa, of the Asian branch. I'm here to assist in the reactivating of Allen Walker's Crown Clown, and I brought with me all the data we gathered when he was last with us for previous activation assistance." I was practically gasping for breath and I was blushing feverishly, but the look of distain on the Inspector's face was worth it.

Until, that is, he regained his composure and said, "Very well. I will need to scrutinize your data now."

I felt a rather embarrassed shiver flee down my spine as I had no choice to respond: "Let me go get it. I left it upstairs several floors."

-

The whole delusion of having a photographic memory only worked on Allen. Now, running through the halls, I realized it didn't work on direction. I was lost. I hadn't even seen the entire Headquarters and I was already hopelessly lost. To make matters worse, all those people were still at the training grounds, waiting for me to retrieve the suitcase. No pressure or anything.

My heart leapt for joy as the hallway emptied out to the living quarters, in all their multi-floored glory that was seemingly-infinite doors, a possibly bottomless hole, and no soul to give directions. Well, that last one wasn't true.

"Excuse me?" I asked, panting from my sprint. "Can you tell me where Room One-hundred-four is?"

"You're Lou Fa, right?"

"Lavi-san?"

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Could you please…?"

Lavi leaned against the railings that would prevent a nearly-fatal fall into the possibly bottomless hole, grinning. "So what are you up to? Don't tell Panda I'll slacking, 'cause he'll get really angry and–"

"Lavi-san!"

"What?"

"Please, do you know where Room One-hundred-four is? I need to find it as–"

"Oh, sure. Right this way, Miss." Lavi bowed and led me down the row of doors. "You see these strange characters at the top of each door? They're called the _room number,_ you see? And here we are, at one-hundred-four. See, that wasn't so hard."

I wanted to punch him. Just as soon as I stopped blushing and stuttering like an idiot. I just decided to huff in his direction and yank open my door. "Oh my…"

"Wrong room?" Lavi asked, peeping over my shoulder.

"The suitcase…" I began, feeling like someone hit me in the stomach with a steel ball, "it's gone…"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that." Lavi chirped. _Still grinning. _"Hope you didn't have anything important in it. Now you know: always lock your door. Especially if you're you know…_busy_ and you don't want any one to–"

"Don't say such perverted things!" I cried.

"Like what? I meant if you were playing chess or something. You're the one who's thinking perverted thoughts."

"Ugh! Just don't talk to me anymore, Lavi-san." I cried, trying to stomp away.

"Aren't you at least going to make me look for it with you?" Lavi asked, his voce taking a tone of utter mockery.

"No!" I cried, whirling around. I didn't have time for this. At this moment, Allen was still being accused of heresy, and the only thing that was standing between conviction and swaying the Vatican's mind was…my suitcase. I felt myself practically turn to jelly at the thought. Finally, when Allen needed my help, there was nothing I could do. "Actually…would…would you…?"

Lavi gave me an in-the-end-I-always-win smile and nodded.

The first places we checked were the rooms next to mine. Lavi picked the locks, I insisted it was an invasion of privacy, he said that if someone had broken into my room, we had every right to do the same.

Next we checked the dining hall. It amazed me that I still hadn't heard from the people at the training grounds. I hadn't thought that the Inspector would stand for being kept waiting. "He seems kinda scary."

"He's got one big stick up his ass if you ask me." Lavi said. I noticed his tone changed slightly. Even though his comment sounded like a joke, his voice sounded hateful. "It's even bigger than the one up Yuu-chan's…"

"Can you please not say that?"

"They're just so…cold. I mean, the Inspector's a bit insane, twisted, in fact he's a fu–"

I elbowed him in the ribs in an attempt to prevent his use of foul language.

"I just hate him."

I realized the progress we were making for the suitcase was incredibly low, so I asked, "Why?"

Lavi raked his hand through his thick red hair. "'Cause of what he did to…well, 'cause of the way he makes Lenalee feel."

This got my attention and I looked up at him. I didn't expect his face to look sad and disgusted at the same time. He pulled his hand out of his hair stared at it.

"I'm not supposed to 'cause of Bookman, but I mean, seriously, why Yuu-chan? He's not exactly the consoling type."

I wasn't sure what to say that would make him feel better. (I really had no idea what was upsetting him anyway.) "Who's Yuu-chan?"

"Huh? You mean, you don't know?" Lavi looked at me in disbelief. "Yuu is Kanda's first name or course!" He had his grin back now, and I felt a bit relieved.

"Ohh…why doesn't anyone else call him that?"

"Because he might actually kill them." Lavi said with a strait face that simply astounded me.

"And you're an exception?" I asked, mentally picturing the blue-haired boy chasing after Lavi with a sword.

"Well, Yuu and I go way back. The three of us used to hand out as kids."

"Three?"

"Oh yeah, Lenalee, Yuu and I. Although I only visited the Order a few times 'cause of Bookman duties and what-not."

I felt like I was just listening to Lavi talk without really giving input into the conversation. But while keeping one eye out for the suitcase, and the other on Lavi, I could multitask quite well. I didn't know what a Bookman was, or anything about Lenalee and Rouvelier, but I knew that they meant something to Lavi.

"Honestly, who breaks into a room, and steals a suitcase! It's not like I have any money in it or anything!" I cried suddenly.

"Because you know the odds of that are _so_ high." Lavi agreed.

"Thanks for reminding me. Now just go back to talking about being jealous of Kanda and leave to me to my searching, would you?"

"Wait, wait, what?!"

"Yeah," I said, bending down to look under a table, "something involving Kanda, Lenalee and the Inspector…I don't really get it and I don't want to image what the cause is, but you're jealous of Kanda." I straightened and stretched, "I'm sorry, I guess it's really none of my business."

Lavi stared at me for a moment without saying anything. Then, he must've thought of a counter remark because he smiled slyly.

I strode over to Jerry's kitchen and peeked inside, admiring his collection of cutting knives…just in case…

"Wow," Lavi said with a sigh, "Allen's lucky to have you helping him. If only you had some more appealing clothes than you could really – holy shi–!"

That knife looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

--

**Author's Note, part two:** So, it wasn't too bad right? I mean it's only the first chapter, but I think it went pretty well. Hmm…nothing else left to say besides…REVIEWS ARE LOVE. And I want Allen.


	2. for the Middle East

**Author's note, part one: **I never realized how hard it was to produce twenty pages in about a week. And I thought it was hard to write eight!

Disclaimer: No. I do not own D. Gray Man. I'll just go cry in the corner now, maybe Hoshino will feel sorry for me.

Anyway, I hope people think this chapter is satisfactory, 'cause I think it's crap. Seriously, if I weren't suffering from migraines and wanting to read encouraging reviews (hint hint) this chapter wouldn't be upload for another two days or so. 

Hey, remember that scene from P.S I Love You when Hilary Swank is in the pantry with that one guy, and he says he has "got a syndrome" and he's taking pills for it? And Hilary says "They have pills for rudeness?" And the guy says back, "I know and they can't figure out the Middle East?!" Yeah…that's where the name of this chapter came from. Just in case anyone was wondering.

Oh, this chapter has a bit of foul language, just a heads up.

--

Chapter two

Coincidences, syndromes, and needles for the Middle East

"Why yes, Matron, she has a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why I am bleeding from the shoulder."

"He's dying! Do something!"

"Shush! You're not the one bleeding! Please continue."

"Thank you. You see, I made a perverted comment about her physical form, she, in a bloodthirsty rage, attempted to hurl the nearest knife at me, in hopes of inflicting massive bodily harm. I however, managed to dodge it. But I accidentally ended up tripping over a chair, and landing in a washbasin, currently holding vas quantities of silverware."

"Can you feel your arm?!"

"I'm so sorry for _your_ suffering."

"Just let the poor girl be."

It was safe to say that my first trip to the infirmary was not a pleasant one. First of all, the matron scared the life out of me. Second, I felt so bad for helping cause Lavi's injury, that I was babbling like an idiot. (So what else is new?) And thirdly, I had totally forgotten about the suitcase I was supposed to be looking for, in hopes of helping the reason I came here be acquitted of the charges brought upon him by the people I work for. Other than that? Doing just fine.

"Oi, Matron, you haven't happened to see a suitcase around here have you?" Lavi asked.

"A suitcase? That's a bit vague." The matron said, standing up and fetching a bandage from a nearby cupboard. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I have."

I lowered my head. To have come so far and lose because of a suitcase was just embarrassing. Worst of all, Allen was suffering for it. I guess Lavi was too, only he didn't seem to mind.

"Alright, take off your shirt."

"Yes ma'am!"

Nope. He didn't mind at all. "Don't do it right in front of me!" I cried, holding my hand up to cover my eyes.

"Have some decency!" The matron shouted.

It was at that imprecise moment that Reever and Johnny burst into the infirmary, holding Allen between them. Johnny had removed his jacket and Allen was using it as a sling, blood seeping from his torn veins through the white fabric.

"Dear God…" The matron gasped as she shoved the bandage at me, and rushed to Allen.

I felt my pulse quicken violently as I looked at them. Allen didn't even have the strength to stand. A "wha…?" sound came out of my mouth but nothing else as my feet stayed, rooted to the spot.

"Get him onto a bed." The matron said firmly. She turned to me, "Get some bandages!"

I glanced around, hoping she was talking to another nurse or Lavi. But I realized he was already up off the stool he had been sitting on moments ago.

"Shit…" Lavi whispered repeatedly, pulling his shirt on and rushing to the cabinets behind us. "What the hell did he do?"

The matron pulled away Johnny's jacket and grabbed a needle, its light liquid gleaming dangerously. "Hold him down. Someone get me those bandages!"

I felt like I was moving in slow motion, and everyone else was moving ten times as fast. I saw Lavi rush past me, his arms full of bandages. With a pull, I got my feet moving, and in seconds I was at the bed as well.

Although, I accidentally tripped over the carpet, and crashed into the matron.

"The needle!"

"Someone grab it!"

I actually caught it. My hand tightened around the cold metal as I gave a sigh of relief. I had mental horrors or dropping the needle and spilling all its numbing liquid onto the floor. Thank God it would–

"I got it!"

Lavi reached out as well, pushing me down. But, as I already had the needle, the only thing Lavi succeeded in doing was squishing me against Allen. I felt my face catch fire and I tasted blood as I tried to scramble off. Now was _so _not the time.

"The needle! The needle!"

"NO!"

"What did I…?" I looked around at the horrified faces around me. "Is Allen alright?"

"Lou Fa…the needle…wrong arm…"

-

Never before in my life have I felt such stupefying guilt. Never before had I literally wanted to jump off a large building and disappear off the face of the earth. The swirling pit of guilt that was consuming the inside of my stomach not only drove my thoughts towards suicide, but it kept me sitting on the stool. The need to apologize to Allen kept me near him. Despite Reever insisting that stabbing Allen in the wrong arm with the anesthetic was not my fault, I still wanted to tell Allen I was sorry; not just for the injury, but for being so careless, loosing the suitcase, and keeping the Inspector waiting. If I had brought the suitcase with me, maybe he would not have gotten hurt.

Johnny was handling things better than I was. He sat across from me, his eyes following Allen's breathing. The two of us sat there like that, on either side of Allen's bed, for at least an hour. The matron had given up telling us we could leave. Then she told us that if we weren't going to leave, we might as well help with her other patients.

Of course we agreed, and in no time, we were running through the infirmary, bringing pills, blankets and anything else to patients. Although, a few of them were afraid of me, and whenever I got close, I had to assure them I was not carrying any sharp objects. But when the errands slowed, we were allowed to wait with Allen until he woke up.

It crossed my mind that watching someone while they sleep was a bit creepy, but those principles didn't apply when you really cared about the person. And I did. I felt my heart swell as I watched his relaxed face inhale and exhale; the droopy eyes, the flushed cheeks, and his slightly ajar mouth. Despite the circumstances, there was no other way to put it: he was adorable.

"It's times like this…when I really wish the Earl didn't exist." Johnny said darkly.

I looked up at him sadly.

"I wish…there was no need for exorcists or finders, and then we could all just live happily. The akuma and people wouldn't suffer anymore…I want that more than anything." Johnny took off his huge glassed and wiped his eyes, he squinted at me before placing them back on his face, "What do you think? What do you want?"

"Eh? What do I…?" I looked back at Allen and a terrible thought crossed my mind. What would happen to his oath if the Earl were to be destroyed? Wasn't his purpose to protect the humans and save the akuma? The right hand for the people, the left for the akuma. What would happen to him if there were no akuma left to save? How would he keep moving forward? "You know…" I began, for once, meaning every word I said, "I have _no_ idea." It was true, there were so many things I wanted to happen, but all of them were for me. I had a silly wish that Allen would end up falling in love with me, I had a desire to hit Lenalee with a large stick, and I wanted to shave off the Inspector's mustache when he was sleeping, but those were just immature things an infatuated /jealous/obsessive teenager wants. They weren't the kind of noble things a person dreams and fights for.

Johnny looked at me for a moment, and I couldn't see his eyes or identify the expression on his face, but I think he was disappointed with my answer.

In an attempt to change the mood, I decided to ask the question that would most likely make the mood darker, but I wanted to know the consequence for my irresponsibility. "What happened to him?" I asked, turning my gaze to the sleeping boy again; half already knowing the answer, and half wanting someone else to say it first.

"The Inspector, simply asked Allen to keep it activated for forty-five seconds. He tried and it did _this_ to him." Johnny looked sadly at Allen as if pondering something. "But if Allen really is the fourteenth Noah, why would his powers emerge now? And why did the Innocence prevent him from dying? We were hoping the data you have on him during that time would help us."

During Johnny's spiel, my head sunk lower and lower. I would have to tell him I lost the suitcase. I took a deep breath, "Johnny, you see I sort of–"

Suddenly, the door burst open and a round, large-lipped man jumped through, looking panicked.

"What's wrong Tapp? You look scared half to–" Johnny began.

"It's General Cross!" The man shouted. "He's got blackmail information!"

Johnny's face paled instantly. "He's here?! When? Why? How?"

"I have no idea!" Tapp cried back. "But we have to stop him before he goes out of control! Reever said so himself. We have to go now! Someone's dignity is at stake here!"

"Someone's?" I asked dumbly. I had never met General Cross before, but from what I've been told, he was a dangerous, insane, and powerful person.

Tapp looked at me as if just noticing I was in the room. "Well, he hasn't said exactly _who_ he has information on, but Reever asked Johnny and I to try and steal it before he leaks it or states his demands." He turned to look at Johnny again, "Which means, we have to go now."

"B-But I have to…Allen…" Johnny stuttered before hanging his head in defeat. "Fine. We'll go save someone's dignity." He stood up and stretched wearily before crossing the room to Tapp. "Oh," He said, turning back to me, "when Allen wakes up, can you let him know that General Cross is here? He would probably want to know."

I nodded; the amount of irony and unfortunate coincidences that surrounded me was simply astounding. "Umm…sure."

The two members of the Science Department left the infirmary quickly. I felt myself blush at the thought of being alone in the room with Allen. Although, I really wasn't since the matron was just around the corner and the other patients were all resting on the nearby beds.

I looked over Allen's bandaged arm; the red flesh could no longer be seen due to the bandaging fabric wrapped around it. I longed to see that hand in a state that wasn't causing him some kind of pain. I didn't mind the way it looked now, since it was _Allen's _arm, but were I to pass him by on the street without knowing him, I think I would have found his arm repulsive.

That thought stung. I liked to think that I loved everything about Allen, and always would. I decided that I would focus only on the things I loved about him, and then maybe I would get over what I didn't like. That seemed easier because I found so many more things that I loved.

-

I had never prided myself in my inability to stay awake for long periods of time. And not that I didn't find watching Allen sleep to be one of the most enchanting things I've ever seen, but my exhaustion from climbing the mountain had finally caught up with me.

Although I was unsure of exactly when I fell asleep, I knew I had been sleeping pretty deeply: one, the glasses I was wearing had fallen off, and two, I fell asleep holding onto Allen's bandaged left hand.

The light hand on my shoulder brought me back to consciousness, and, upon realizing it was Allen who had woken me up, I had a hysterical blushing and stuttering fit. "I am so sorry! I just well fell asleep and…I really didn't mean to, honest."

"Umm…Lou–"

"I went looking for the suitcase, but someone stole it – or maybe I'm just _really_ bad at keeping track of things – and then Lavi-san and I went looking for it. Oh, but we didn't find it, and then in the dining hall, the joke…_perverted jerk_…and the knife…And so we had to go to the infirmary, but then you came in…and the needle…_Oh my gosh!_ The needle! I am _so_ sorry!"

(This went on for quite a while. Not one of my best moments.)

I must've run out of breath, because I managed to stop spewing words in the same manner the insane do. So, I just pulled myself back onto the stool, and stared at the ground. "Sorry…" Oh just stop talking already.

"Are you sure you don't need a bed yourself?" Allen asked.

I felt my face redden as I shook my head. My whole body was shaking and I was blushing like crazy…maybe I have a syndrome.

"Are you alright?" I found myself asking. "Your arm…does it still hurt?"

Allen looked down at his mummified left arm. "Funny…even though this one's the one wrapped in bandages…my right arm is the one I can't feel."

"Yeah…haha…funny thing…"

"But it doesn't hurt anymore. It just feels…heavy." He tried to move the gloved hand, but it looked to me like it was made of heavy rock. "It's like the rest of my body is rejecting just the arm."

For a moment, I thought of asking if he thought this had to do with the Fourteenth…but then I remembered that I had chosen to not believe that. And I really hoped he didn't believe it either. The prospect of Allen being a Noah, the humans responsible for the death of General Yeegar, the killing of countless other exorcists, and the ones who were assisting the Earl in the obliteration of mankind, was simply unbearable.

Who was this "Mana" that was suspected of being the fourteenth Noah anyway? I would trust Allen if he said that Mana was not a Noah. But I couldn't trust Mana since I didn't know anything about that person. No matter how much I wanted to believe Allen, it wouldn't matter so long as Mana had been the Noah, and had passed his will along to Allen.

"Who is Mana?" I asked with bluntness that surprised even me.

Allen just looked incredibly taken aback. "Umm…" He began, "how do you…?" His silver eyes questioning as I tried to look away.

"I just want to know…so I can really believe you." My words were flowing easier now, for some reason. "I'll believe whatever you say about Mana. I want you to tell me what kind of person Mana is…so I can really agree with you that there is no way such a person could be the fourteenth Noah. And…you couldn't…have the will."

Somewhere along me trying to avoid Allen's eyes, I ran into them anyway. He looked at me sadly, and I felt like I had crossed some personal line that I shouldn't have. Where did I get off thinking this was any of my business? I felt stupid and embarrassed and rude at the same time. I had a tendency to feel like that around Allen when he stopped talking, or looked at me like _that._ And it hurt.

But then, when he takes a deep breath and starts to tell me about his foster father, and he starts smiling again, I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world, to be able to make him smile like that. But then again, I do have the syndrome.

With only a few sentences, Allen had got me wishing I could've met Mana. The way he described his kindness and humor made me want him to continue retelling every one of their adventures.

When I saw Allen's smile begin to fade I knew he was getting to the part about Mana's death. I raked my brain while trying to pay attention to think of something to say when he finished. Thinkthinkthinkthink!

It was then that a loud crashing sound could be heard outside the infirmary, and shouts, and more crashes. The sound in the infirmary stopped as all eyes focused on the door, waiting for someone to walk through it.

It wasn't a walk really, more of a stomping down the door in an attempt to create a flashy entrance. The door clattered to the floor and a tall man strode through, this dark red hair flowing behind him, a cigarette stuck between his teeth. He wore a white mask on the left half of his face so it covered his eye; angry eyes scanned the infirmary until they settled on Allen

"So this is where you've been hiding, idiot apprentice."

Oh. Well, this is awkward.

"Master, you can't just go barging to an infirmary, there are people who–"

"Aww…who gives a shit. They're gonna get better anyway." The rude man who I decided had an excellent possibility of being General Cross said sharply. "Look, there are two knaves following me, tryin' t'steal my spoils. And I was hopin' I could…" He drifted off when his eyes unfortunately settled on me. "Well, idiot, I see you've finally found a–"

"Don't _even_ say it."

"But she's–!"

"You're being rude!"

I was hardly listening to the two of them yell back and fourth, the only thing I took notice of was the black suitcase Cross was swinging around so proudly over his shoulders. _The bastard stole my suitcase._

I had no words. No words to describe the immense loathing I had suddenly gained for the General. I gritted my teeth and dug my fingers into my knees. The thought of someone going into my room and stealing something made me angrier than I had ever been.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked me, but I hardly even heard him.

"Why the hell…" I began, my voice shaking, as I tried to project a deadly aura, "do you have my suitcase?"

Cross paused for a moment, as if he didn't believe me. "Why do I…? Ohhhhhh…" He grinned maliciously. "So this is yours then?"

"Give it back!" I demanded, although a part of me didn't think he was going to.

I was right.

"So this has all the important information from the Asian branch on my idiot apprentice?"

"Yes." I said with a sigh. Now I was angry _and_ agitated.

"You had data on me?" Allen asked excitedly.

"Of course." I said back. "Watching someone call back their Innocence is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, we weren't about to let it go by unrecorded."

"I feel honored."

"Oh cut the crap." Cross spat.

Before he continued, I quickly asked, "So are you planning to use the data as blackmail? How do you intend to do that? I mean it's not as though there's anything secret in there. It's just data on the recovery process – just statistics and things."

"Have you _looked_ in here?" Cross asked.

"Well…no." I said, realizing how unprofessional that was. "But why would there be…?"

"I don't see how I could have stuff like that…" Allen said slowly. "It's not as anything happened while I was there."

Cross burst out laughing. It was an evil, superior, I-am-so-smarter-than-you kind of laugh that makes everyone pay attention while you finish your rapid intake of oxygen. "It's not about _you_, my selfish, idiot apprentice!"

"It's not?" Allen asked in hopeful disbelief. "Phew! For a second there I thought you really had blackmail on me."

"Oh I do. This just isn't it."

"Who is it of?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that!" Cross snapped. "That would defeat the whole purpose. Besides, with Toothbrush goin' all 'crazy Inspector' on us, I can't even get in touch with the blackmail-ee."

"Then why are you even here?" Allen demanded, still angry that Cross had blackmail on him. "Just give back the suitcase, Master."

"Oh, hell no!" Cross laughed, (again) "I just intend to go around _saying_ I have blackmail on someone so everyone is scared it's them. Kukkuukuku…" He chucked evilly.

"That's…"

"Genius?"

"I was going to say morbid, actually."

"Stupid works too."

"Shut up, both of you!" Cross cried. "It's not my fault there's no action 'round here…and I'm not allowed to go out and fine any. So, I have to make my own chaos. With everyone terrified of me, I won't have to worry about doing anything! Everyone will do my bidding out of fear for their own dignity. The entire Order will be my serv–"

"Marian!"

This General I actually recognized. "G-General Klaud, what are you–?" I stammered.

General Klaud Nine had burst through the wall angrily, a grinning monkey perched on her shoulder. The dust settling around her, I could see she was carrying a bottle of German alcohol, and had already consumed quite a bit of it. "Cross, you bastard! First you coerce me into drinking with you, and then you don't even show up? Geez!" Her words slurred a bit, but quite frankly, I was enjoying the look of fear on General Cross's face.

"Master!" Allen cried indignantly. "You blackmailed her to drink with you!?"

"Huh? Oh, no of course not!" Cross bellowed.

"Do you even know what _coerced _means, Master?!"

"Absolutely! I'm told I do it all the time!"

"No." Klaud said firmly. "He didn't black – you're blackmailing people! Again?!" She reached over the matron's desk to her right and pulled out a large needle filled with God-knows-what. "This isn't an anesthetic, is it?" She asked.

The matron shook her head, her mouth open.

"Good." Klaud said, and evil smile spreading across her face as she advanced upon the red-haired General, booze and needle in hand.

"W-Wait Klaud," Cross sputtered, "let's not be rash, we both know you're an aggressive drunk…Don't get any closer!"

"I'm not drunk…yet." Klaud said, still smiling. "And if you don't want this needle up your ass, you'll drop that suitcase and come drinking with me."

"Can't the suitcase come too?"

"No!"

"Fine…" Cross pouted, before he hurled the suitcase at Allen, who caught it centimeters before his face. "I hope you'll embrace the darkness one day as I have, idiot apprentice, and take pleasure in the blackmailing of oth – you moron! Why are you giving the suitcase to her!?"

"Because it's hers." Allen said flatly.

"Thank you." I said, graciously accepting the suitcase and hugging it tightly to my chest.

"Now let's go drink." Klaud said, possessively tugging on Cross's arm. "I'm _soooo thirsty…_"

Cross gave a huff and gave in to the now violent tugs on his elbow. He sent a glare at Allen and I before he allowed himself to be led out of the hole Klaud had made in the wall – the one right next to the doorway, whose door he had kicked down. I was a bit glad to see the two of them leave, but they left a bit of an awkward silence behind them.

"Let's look inside the suitcase."

-

It surprised me that I hadn't seen a clock in a long time. Thus, when Allen and I arrived in the dining hall, it surprised me to know that it was in fact around lunchtime. (I knew there was a reason I had been so tired: I had done the whole mountain scaling early in the morning!)

I was overjoyed to be out of the infirmary. Simply overjoyed. No amount of gratitude could be matched with mine when Allen's stomach had grumbled (he's so adorable when he blushes) and he had asked the matron if he could go eat something. Naturally, she yelled and bellowed, saying he couldn't, and that his arm was seriously injured, but he insisted that it didn't hurt. I chipped in reminding her that I was going with him (score!) and I would bring him back if the wounds reopened. And, after Allen accepted the fact that the wounds hadn't actually _closed_, the matron actually let us go.

Trying not to laugh at the astounding amount of food Allen had ordered, I spotted Lavi sitting with a few finders.

I ordered my favorite: spaghetti and meatballs, and Allen and I made our way to Lavi's table. Although I was just watching in case Allen tripped and dropped all his food, I noticed the way the finders reacted when we sat down. I felt my stomach swirl painfully as the smallest of the three finders tensed as Allen sat next to him. The finder with blond hair muttered something like "Research…gotta go," and practically leapt out of his seat; the other two close behind.

Allen's fork stopped inches above his plate of rice, but only for a few seconds before he started shoveling it into his mouth.

There was a rather long awkward silence in which the only sound that could be heard was the scraping of our silverware on our plates.

"I got my suitcase back." I said, breaking the deafening silence as best I could.

"Really?" Lavi asked, looking up from his soup. "Pesky little thing…where was it?"

"General Cross."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I was too, but General Klaud got it back for us." It only hit me four seconds after I finished talking to realize the "us" I had added, but no one seemed to notice.

No, they were too busy noticing the group of finders that came through the entrance, deep in conversation. I could tell by the way the entire dining hall seemed to get colder that something bad had happened. One of the finders was cradling his fist in his other hand; several other were patting him on the back and whispered words of encouragement. Some other finders stood up from their seats and ran over to the newly arrived group. They were all talking in hushed whispered and their eyes darted around the hall like trapped mice.

"You think something bad happened?" Allen asked worriedly.

An enormous finder grabbed the panicked one's arm and began leading him to a table, where he could, "Tell them the whole story."

The horrified finder trembled and rubbed his hands together, stumbling into a walk beside the large finder, and soon, the entire dining hall was focused on them.

"I hear it was a Noah…" Someone whispered.

"Wouldn't be surprised…since we've got one of their own locked up 'ere…they're prob'ly tryin' t'catch 'is attention."

Lavi made a low sound in his throat that almost sounded like a snarl. I felt a sigh of satisfactory escape my lips as the two people jumped nervously.

Jerry came out of the kitchen with a mug of something for the finder. A group of them gathered around a table and listened intently to the terrified finder and his retell. Of course, you didn't have to listen too intently, because everyone in the dining hall was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the squeak of the finder's voice, the gasps from the crowd, and the dull scraping of our silverware on our plates.

The finder spoke with a shaky Japanese accent, but I could understand what he was saying. It knew it because…he saw saying exactly the things I didn't want to hear.

"F-First, there was a hoard of akuma, t-they said t-t-they were s-sent by a Noah to cut us off on our way back to Headquarters…we s-sorta s-stopped them, but t-then, the level two showed, up." The finder took a gulp of whatever Jerry had given him; he let a bit of it dribble down his chin as he continued, "I-it was g-gonna evolve any m-moment! We figured…since the Generals were all here, they would be coming to help us…b-but…the exorcists all got back from the a-ark and 'needed medical attention'…so no one was there."

The finders had their heads bowed, Allen and Lavi too. For a few moments, the whole dining hall was silent. To me, it didn't seem like a silence in which people were honored, it sounded like a silence in which people would send frightened looks at Allen, or move away from our table, or realize Allen was in the room and their heart rate would suddenly accelerate.

"E-Everyone but m-me was wiped out." The finder said, concluding his story.

In a slip second, everyone was shouting questions, and the silence before had been forgotten as the dining hall became alive in an explosion of voices. But the loudest and the most frequently asked, was the one that got most people's attention: "How did the Noah know where to intersect you? Do they know where Headquarters is?"

"Probably." Someone said, "I'll bet the newest Noah in their cohort passed them the information. The security has been so low…"

"Damn strait, he probably is sending them all kinds of vital information about us. We'll be dead meat if he isn't killed."

"But he's an exorcist, right? Would they really–?"

"They should. We've already lost this war."

"Lavi, can you please pass me that knife?"

It was as if a dark cloud had decided to hang itself over the entire dining hall. Everyone turned their eyes to our table as Lavi handed Allen his knife. I shivered as I felt all their eyes on us; Lavi and Allen didn't seem to notice. Until, that is, two finders strode up to our table, one dark skinned and fierce, the other was the large one who had helped the surviving finder calm down.

"So have you?" the dark finder demanded.

"Mumph?" Allen asked, his mouth full of food.

"Haven't you been giving information to the rest of your filthy family?!"

Allen swallowed, but before he could open his mouth to say something back, Lavi kicked his chair back and slammed his fist into the table.

"Enough already!" He cried. "How _dare_ you accuse Allen of being a Noah when less then half of you even know him. So what? Are you scared of him now? Do you think he'll hurt you if you piss him off? I can tell you right here that I don't give a rat's ass whether or not Allen is a Noah, you know why? 'Cause I owe my life to only two people in the entire world, and Allen is one of them. How many times have we saved your sorry lives?"

I had never seen someone snap like that. I felt my heart beat faster as Lavi gritted his teeth and continued…

"Allen has been fighting harder than anyone against the Earl and the Noah. Hell, the Noah yanked out his freaking heart and he still fights to protect everyone. If I were him, I know that there's no way I'd protect people as judgmental as you. You're lucky he's still here. Now just sit down and shut up, all of you."

When the crowds began to disperse, Lavi sank back into his chair and moved a piece of cucumber around his plate with his fork for a while. I didn't want to talk…no I _couldn't_ talk I was so afraid of him changing again. I just sat there, wishing all this fear and anger would stop. I couldn't stand the thought of people fearing Allen when I felt so strongly for him; I was afraid of Lavi, and the way he wasn't the same person just then. I never wanted to see and feel these things again.

"You didn't have to do that, Lavi." Allen said quietly, giving Lavi a smile. "I know Mana wasn't a Noah, so it doesn't bother me."

"How can you say that?" Lavi demanded. "They're calling you a traitor – they're thinking of killing for God's sake! You may not mind, but your friends do, and they're not gonna just sit by and let people bitch like that." He stabbed his cucumber violently before decided he didn't want to eat it. "We hate it."

I have no idea what possessed me for that moment, but I wanted to agree with Lavi; to let Allen know I was a friend who hated it as well. "He's right." I said simply and in complete disregard for my accelerating heart. I picked up a meatball with my fork and waved it around like prop. "So be prepared when we go berserk on someone for calling you a Noah."

Allen laughed softly, "Okay…"

It was then that by an unfortunate coincidence, the meatball went flying off my fork. I'm not even joking. And just when the mood was lightened too! To make matters worse, the meatball had hit one of the finders in the back of the neck. One of the particularly angry finders if I remember correctly…yeah I remembered in the way he stood up and demanded who threw the meatball at him. My day just went downhill…again.

Lavi tried to stifle a giggle as the unfairly angry and violent finder looked around the dining hall. He must've had ears on the side of that bald head of his, because he heard Lavi's laugh, and started making his way over to our table.

"You think he'd accept an apology?" I whispered.

"He might've if you were sitting at another table. By sitting here, we're all kinda a target. Way to go Allen." Lavi finished with a snicker.

"Which one of you threw that?" The nameless finder demanded.

"He did." Allen and I said in unison, pointing at Lavi.

"Say what–?" Lavi shrieked as the finder turned his shiny head in his direction.

"You're gonna pay for that I'll make sure you–"

"Moyashi!" Another loud voice rang through the dining hall, causing everyone to shift their gaze from the angry finder to Kanda storming through the entrance, Lenalee close behind him. "Where the hell is Komui?! I have to kill him!"

"Kanda wait!" Lenalee persisted, "You don't have to get so mad!"

Kanda reached our table, sword drawn and seething. I had gotten used to people staring at our table so all the gazes hardly bothered me anymore.

"Can't this wait, Feminine Face?" Allen asked coolly.

"What are you taking about Moyashi?" Lavi cried. "This is a perfect time! Yuu-chan, have you met this particularly agitated finder yet?"

I thought this was actually pretty funny watching Kanda and the finder practically melting under his I'll-really-kill-you gaze. "We've met." Kanda said under his breath.

"I'm sorry about this." Lenalee said, giving a weak smile. "Nii-san asked us to reconnaissance on the area where those finders were attacked by the Noah, and on the way back well…"

"The moron called us and asked us to go into town and _buy_ things for him!" Kanda finished angrily.

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"Just supplies." Lenalee said with a sigh. "Nii-san won't let me go out on combat missions, so I guess _shopping_ is all I can really do." She looked at the ground as her voice grew heavy.

"I'm sure you're Innocence will be fixed soon." Allen said encouragingly, sending a pang of jealousy into my stomach.

"Sorry about the meatball." I said, giving the finder an apologetic look. "It kinda slipped."

Before the finder could ask how a meatball "slips," Kanda made a "che" sound in his direction. "Now get out of here." I felt relieved to see the finder try and hide his scowl (for fear of bodily injury) as he hurried off.

-

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and I had decided to accompany Kanda to Komui's office incase the blue-haired exorcist decided to actually use his blade. It was a bit surprising that I had never been in the Supervisor's office before, but what surprised me more was the disturbing untidiness of it. The _entire _floor was covered in stray papers; the entire desk was also littered with papers. The massive walls were occupied with bookshelves filled with ancient books. It had a homey, never-been-cleaned-before feel to it.

After Lenalee had assured her bother that Kanda would not kill him, Komui came out from under the desk.

"I was serious," He sputtered, "I really do need that stuff from town."

"Then get the finders to do it!" Kanda roared as Komui held his beret up in defense.

"But you two were the closest people! It was easier to have you do it – as it was on the way back to Headquarters – than to send finders out." He pleaded.

"I'll go to town and get them." Allen offered.

Komui's voice grew darker as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. For one, the Inspector is still hounding you for heresy, and two, your arm hasn't gotten the chance to heal. It'd be too dangerous."

"He's right, Allen-kun." Lenalee said firmly. "If the wounds on your arm reopen, you'll be far away from medical treatment. And besides that…"

I felt the entire room shrink as Lenalee's words seemed to echo in my head.

"I don't want people thinking you're a Noah, Allen-kun. Can you imagine what they would think if we let you leave? It would make everyone feel unsafe and distrustful of the Order."

Allen hung his head sadly. Why was it that whenever Lavi or I said something we thought was inspirational, or could sway Allen's mind, it never did? But when Lenalee pulled out her shaky voice or mushy reasoning, Allen totally understood or gave in? It wasn't fair. There was no way I could ever talk to him like that.

"But my wounds _are_ healed."

Everyone in the room turned to Allen as he began to unravel the bandages from his arm. It struck me that there had been no bloodstains on the bandages.

"What are you doing?"

"Allen-kun!"

I stared blankly at Allen's arm. The entire expanse of red flesh was covered in a thin layer of blue-purple ice-like crystal.

"What the hell is wrong with Moyashi's arm?" Kanda demanded.

"It's like…my crystals…" Lenalee breathed.

"No…" Komui said, taking Allen's arm gently between his fingers, "this is too thin."

"It's like, a single layer of mica," I said simply.

"You mean, the mineral?" Komui asked.

"Well, kinda, only it's not the same substance. It just looks similar. It's probably not entirely stable, but it should stay in tact as long as he doesn't try and activate – it would probably shatter the crystallization."

"But, right now it's not hurting? No more bleeding?" Lenalee asked.

"I can't even feel it," Allen said, shrugging, "but it doesn't hurt."

Komui nodded. "Although, we still don't know why it was bleeding in the first place. But it still doesn't mean that Allen can go walking around town since the nearest one is–"

"What if he could get back here quickly?" Lavi suddenly asked. "If we go into town, I can bring my hammer – I was gonna anyway – but if something happens Allen's arm I can get him back here in a flash."

"I want to go too." I said suddenly.

"Since _someone_ made my trip to town rather glum, I'll go as well."

"But Lenalee – you all are certainly not making this…" Komui said, taking off his glasses. "Even if you all want to go with Allen, it's against regulations to let him leave Headquarters unless he's accompanied by–"

"A General?"

"What the hell are you going here?"

"Aww…Yuu-kun, don't be so mean!"

I turned to see a man with rather puffy white hair and a worn-out General uniform standing in the doorway.

"General Tiedoll?" Komui let out a breath, and I suddenly had a good feeling we would be able to go to town.

I realized I had no idea _why_ I wanted to go. But I didn't feel tired, and I wanted to get out of the dark, angry Headquarters. I wanted everyone to, actually. I had a feeling both Allen and Lavi needed to be around people who weren't going to try and attack Allen like the finders. I guess it's one of the comforts that strangers bring.

"Yuu-kun! You have to come with us!"

"Hell no!"

"Plllleeeaaase?"

"Get away from me!"

"Please go with us!"

"Not on your life!"

"Please do it Yuu-kun, or I'll be forced to show these people pictures of your childhood."

"You sick bastard."

"When you are _smiling._"

--

**Author's note, part two: **(Does anyone even read these?) Anyway, I hope cameras were invented before DGM takes place, 'cause if they weren't…it kinda defeats the whole purpose. Blackmail rules.

I lied about the pairings. They are _totally undecided_. All except the KomuixReever one. I know the others will probably play out as a love square thing, but I don't know who will end up with who in the end. **This means, any input anyone has is well received.**But just so you know, no matter what, AllenxLenalee will not be happening in the end. I mean, I'll write a few mushy scenes, but that's not how it's gonna end.

Thanks for all the nice reviews! It gets me thinking I can actually write well.


	3. Polyamorous BUGS and “Shakespeare”

**Author's note, part one: **I hope that wasn't too long a wait – for those who are actually reading this. But I just wanted to post a chapter for no real reason. (Okay, there is a reason.)

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I don't think _anyone_ on FanFiction who actually posts something actually owns anything.

Dear, Sifrir: I must say that writing that miniscule AllenxLenalee scene made me die a little inside, and I was reminded as to why I don't write about them in the first place. For you and the other fans of the pairing, I'll still write some scenes for you. (It obviously isn't for my health or sanity – that's all gone anyway.)

--

Chapter three

Polyamorous BUGS and "Shakespeare"

Well, things could be worse. It could be raining. But instead, the dark clouds just hung lazily across the sky, making the air chilly and damp. It only _felt_ like it was going to rain. But really, that was all it took to get me shivering. No one else looked that cold; Lenalee had a green mildly-suggestive coat, Kanda (despite all logical reasoning) was wearing his uniform, along with Tiedoll, and Allen and Lavi were trying not to shiver as they pulled their coats tighter. Makes me wish I had a thicker lab coat…seriously, where is the funding going?

Ignoring the weather, the walk through the waterway I should have been told about before I arrived at Headquarters was rather funny, what with Lavi and Tiedoll finding a common interest in infuriating Kanda. And soon, we were being told humorous stories from Kanda's past…before that its, Kanda tried to push the General into the water, as it happened, it was unsuccessful.

Yeah, that was funny until Lavi began comparing Lenalee's and my chest sizes. Turns out, we found a common interest in _succeeding_ in pushing him into the water. Neither of us talked much after that.

We came to the archway, leading into the nearest market and Tiedoll stopped. "Did the Supervisor give us a list of the things he needed?"

Lenalee nodded before pulling a scroll-like list from her coat pocket. "It's pretty long though." She said, giving a sigh. "We should probably split up if we want to get all this stuff before nightfall…"

"I wanna go with Yuu-chan!" Lavi cried excitedly.

"Yes, Yuu-kun, let's go shopping." The General offered.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Kanda bellowed.

"You can go with Allen-kun and me." Lenalee offered, making my eyebrow twitch.

"I'm not going with Moyashi either." Kanda snapped.

"I'd never go with Feminine Face anyway." Allen spat back.

"Why don't we draw straws?" I offered.

"That sounds reasonable." Tiedoll agreed.

"Do we have any straws?" Lenalee asked.

"I do."

"Why the hell would you have straws?"

"You get these things when you become a General, Yuu-kun."

"Shut up and don't call me that!"

Lavi decided it would be fun to cut the straws with Kanda's sword. Kanda obviously didn't think so. After we pulled the two apart, Tiedoll managed to get the sword away from a very angry Kanda, and cut three of the six straws in half.

Throwing three of the half-pieces away, Tiedoll held all six pieces in between his fingers so they all appeared to be the same height. "Just so we're all clear, the three who get the short ones will go together, and the three who get the long ones will go together."

"Oi, what if Moyashi doesn't get the same straw as you? He's supposed to be under your supervision."

"He'll be alright, don't worry Yuu-kun."

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

Lavi pulled a straw first; a short one. Allen pulled second, and he got a long one. I decided to pick one next. Pleasebelongpleasebelong…short. I heard the sound of violins playing sadly in my mind. Well, at least my day couldn't get much worse.

"Yay!" Lavi cried happily. "I'm with Pigtails!"

Never mind.

Tiedoll pulled next, getting a long straw. "Oh well, it looks like I'm with him anyway. There's nothing to worry about Yuu-kun!"

"I said shut up!"

"Kanda," Lenalee began, "do you want to go next?"

"Che. No."

"Umm…alright…" Lenalee took a deep breath and pulled a straw from Tiedoll's hand; it was a long one.

The prospect of me having a good day committed suicide.

"Oh," Kanda breathed, glaring at Lavi "hell no…"

"You can always join our group, Yuu-kun." Tiedoll offered eerily, despite my please-don't-leave-me-along-with-him looks.

"And be with you _and_ Moyashi? Are you serious? Che." He joined our newly dubbed "Short Straw Group" and barely weaseled his way out of a hug from Lavi. "Let's just get this over with." He turned and began walking down the road through the town.

"Here." Lenalee said, tearing the list in half and handing me a piece. "Let's meet back here when we're done."

I tried to smile back as Lavi bounded after Kanda, the way a five-year-old does a large, fluffy dog.

"Good luck." Allen said, giving me a pitying look as he and his (sane) group turned down another cobblestone street in search of the items on their half of the list. Tiedoll gave me a pat on the back as he followed.

I noticed the obscene amount of people in town today, and had to push through the crowds to keep sight of the bobbing red hair that was Lavi. It only occurred to me after I went running through the streets like a lunatic that _I _was the one with the list, without which, neither Lavi nor Kanda could find the items. Yet, I was the one running after them. Oh, the irony.

When Lavi finally caught up with Kanda, the two of them actually stopped walking to wait for me to catch up. Although, Kanda seemed to resemble a chained dog, straining to get as far as he could with a short chain. "Walk faster." He spat at me when I finally reached them.

Before I could reply, Kanda started walking off again. "Yuu!" Lavi called. "Let's see what's on the list before you start stomping off 'kay?"

Kanda made that annoying "che" sound, but stopped walking.

"What's first?" Lavi asked, peeping over my shoulder.

Pulling away and sending him a glare, I said back between clenched teeth, "Shoe polish."

Lavi cocked his head to one side and even Kanda turned to look at me as though I had just said something stupid and hadn't realized it yet.

"Preferably white." I finished.

"Do they even _make_ white shoe polish?"

"Who the hell _needs_ white shoe polish?"

"Well…" I began, looking around at all the buildings, "is there a shoe shop somewhere around here?"

The three of us began scanning the area for a shoe shop. It was a bit strange to see so many people out in poor weather, but they didn't seem to mind the threat of rain. All the shops along the street appeared to be open, there where carriages bouncing down the road and the ever-present sound of voices made the town come alive even in the bad weather.

"Hurry up Pigtails," I head Lavi call, "Yuu thinks he might've found a store!"

"Wait!" I cried, once again pushing my way through the people on the sidewalks. It would appear as though I was going to be doing this quite a bit today. Lavi and Kanda can both get hit with a rabid horse carriage for all I care. Stupid, fast, annoying, rude…the list of adjectives I could use to describe the two of them could go on and on.

I finally grabbed Kanda by the arm and skidded to a halt. It was not surprising when he yanked away like I had some kind of deadly virus. Then at the rather foul look I was giving him he added, "It's not my fault you can't walk fast."

"Just walk slower, geez! It won't kill you."

"Hey, where's the stupid rabbit anyway?"

"Who?"

"Lavi," Kanda barked flatly. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know…" I said slowly, looking through the crowds of people. "I don't see him." This was really not how I had imagined this. Running through town chasing after Mr. "Pervert/Rude Commenter/Immature Jerk" Lavi, and Mr. "Stick up his ass" Kanda was easily, not something I enjoyed. Funny how the adjectives just kept on coming. I pictured Allen, Lenalee and Tiedoll, walking calmly, talking, and actually managing to find the items on Komui's list. If I wasn't jealous of Lenalee for getting to go with Allen, I was jealous of her being in a successful shopping group. It doesn't take much of anything to go and look through stores for things on a list, but we still didn't have any of it.

"Found him." Kanda said angrily as he pointed an accusing finger at the redhead talking to a group of girls across the street. I felt my eye twitch as I suddenly had a strong desire to puncture holes in Lavi's body with a sharp object.

"I'll kill him." Kanda and I said at the same time. I would have normally taken the time to notice our like thinking, had I not resembled a volcano.

Fuming and seething, I crossed the street; the carriage that swerved around me wasn't going very fast anyway. Storming through the crowds, I reached Lavi and grabbing him by the collar I began spewing sentences I have never said before in my life, or never could say again.

"What do you think you're doing!? You don't have time to be flirting or acting…_more_ polyamorous than you already do! For God's sake Lavi-san I don't even know why I thought picking straws was a good idea, since Walker-san has to be with the General, and you said you could get him back to Headquarters if anything happened to his arm! We have to get back to them as soon as possible incase something did happen to him. We don't have time for stupid stuff like this!"

Lavi frowned for a moment, before turning back to the girls and waving, "Well, I guess I have to go, thanks for a _lovely_ conversation!"

The girls blushed and flitted off like drunk birds. I would've kept yelling at Lavi had I not felt a tug on the back of my coat. I turned around to see a little boy about five years old, chewing on a piece of candy.

"What's 'polymorous' mean?" He asked innocently.

"Umm…" I said dumbly before sweating. "W-Well, it sorta means that you…"

Lavi sighed, "It's when someone eats too much candy."

The little boy stopped chewing immediately. "Is that what happened to you?" He asked. "You became polymorous?"

Awkward silence.

"Polyamorous." I corrected, trying so hard to laugh at the rather embarrassed look on Lavi's face. It hit me suddenly that I found this situation hilarious. It might have been sadistic, but watching Lavi sputter ridiculously gave me an inward satisfaction. I had a mental image of the little boy going up to his mother and saying he didn't want to be polyamorous – well, that was kinda bad too.

"I-I'm not!" Lavi insisted. I watched as the boy asked if that's why Lavi's hair was red, or why he wore an eye patch; I watched Lavi try to come up with reasons for these things that weren't entirely lies and weren't entirely truthful. It wasn't going very well.

"Idiot." Kanda said, coming towards us and making the little boy shiver and stare with wide eyes. "Let's go."

"There's a shop four or so buildings down." Lavi said, regaining his composure and acting as though he were incredibly please with himself. "You see," He said, turning to me and waving a finger in my face, "I was asking those nice ladies if there was a shoe shop near by."

"You mean, you weren't flirting with them?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh, no, I was." Lavi said flatly. "I was just _also_ asking for directions." He started walking, hands behind his head, down the road, whistling at the occasional attractive, _older_ woman.

I was about to walk after him when I heard Kanda say something. "Sorry? What?"

Kanda "che"-ed impatiently. "I said, don't worry about Moyashi."

I stared at him blankly for a moment. This was the first time he had actually said something that didn't sound like an insult. I suddenly felt a little bit lucky. "You think he'll be alright?"

"I hope he gets hit by a carriage."

"Oh."

"But it's not like that'll kill him."

"Umm…Kanda-san, where did the name 'Moyashi' come from?"

Kanda's eyebrow twitched a bit, but before he could say anything, Lavi's voice, in a fake high-pitch rang through the air. "Yuu-chan! Pigtails! I found the shoe shop Hurry up slow-pokes!"

"You think if we pushed _him_ into the street he'd get hit by a carriage?"

"Che."

-

It was safe to say that the errand did not get any better or easier. Komui was very specific in the rope he wanted us to buy, and he insisted it be tested before being bought; after Kanda and I decided how we were going to test the rope, it was only a matter of being able to catch Lavi. There was the bizarre fruit that no one had ever heard of; since they had an age restriction, I had to hand Lavi the money. The scariest part was when we had to buy the "strange" lotion in the "mysterious" store that Kanda refused to go into and threatened Lavi with a brutal death if he tried to make him; which is the reason Lavi dragged me into it. I realized I was going to need so much therapy when this is over.

"Yuu! Look at her face, it's all red!"

"Che, I told you not to go inside, it's your own fault. Did you get the filthy substance, Baka Usagi?"

"Yup!"

"S-So many k-kinds…" I stammered, unable to converge thought into words as the horrid, perverse imagery still lingered in my mind. Lavi, unaffected by the terrors in _that shop_ simply laughed at my fear and told me that in the future things like that wouldn't be so scary. At that point I threw away public decency and tried to push him into the road.

It was at that moment, when I heard a static-like buzz sound. Lavi and I stumbled into an awkward freeze, and Kanda suddenly tensed and gripped the sword at his side. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

I let go of Lavi and looked around. "I don't know…did it come from one of us?"

Kanda's face suddenly paled in horror.

"Oi, what's up Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"That bastard bugged us." He said between clenched teeth.

"Bugged?" I asked. "You mean like…our conversations? Who would so that?"

"General."

"For kicks?"

"Apparently."

"That's freaky."

"I'll say. I can't believe I haven't tried it yet…"

"Lavi-san!"

"You're such an idiot."

We all scooted a bit closer and began whispering, in hoped that wherever the bug was, it wouldn't be able to pick up what we were saying. Turns out, not even the Generals are sane at the Black Order. Actually, I was beginning to think that anyone in the Order had sanity issues.

"Hey," Lavi whispered excitedly, "since they can't _see_ us, let's say a bunch or dirty things!"

See exhibit A; I rest my case.

"Hell no!"

"We don't even know if Walker-san and Lenalee-san are in on this." I said, hoping to convince myself as well, "I mean, I don't think they'd actually–"

Lavi took a deep breath, and shouted loudly and in a very wrong tone, "Yuu! Not so _hard_!"

"What the hell!" Kanda cried as he practically shoved his hand in Lavi's mouth to get him to stop talking, only to pull it away when Lavi stuck his tongue out.

"See?" The redhead asked. "I could have been telling you that this chair is too hard." He pointed at a chair inside a rather deserted antique shop. "But they won't know that."

It was simply astounding to me that Lavi could keep talking like that while people were stopping and staring at us as if we were crazy. We probably were. "Let's get the whipcream!" I don't know exactly _why_ I blurted that out. I was just sick of feeling dull, angry, and agitated at the same time. I wanted to feel different – and doing something embarrassing and stupid seemed like just the right cure. Call it "teenage impulse" or "the Lavi virus" or…both.

Lavi and Kanda stared at be blankly for about four seconds before Lavi exploded into contagious laughter; not Kanda though, who "che"-ed and tried to walk away.

Lavi lunged forward and grabbed his arm, "Don't leave now, we've only just started!"

Kanda gritted his teeth and pulled out of Lavi's grasp. "We don't even know where the bug is!" He retorted.

"Are you saying that if we found out _where _the bug was you'd join in?" Lavi asked with a smirk.

"No!" Kanda yelled back.

"Don't yell, Yuu, they'll hear you."

"Like they haven't heard us already."

"Think positively!"

"You're both insane!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Immature, Lavi-san."

"Not you too Pigtails!"

Kanda sighed, "Look, we heard the bug when she tried to push you into the road. So, it's safe to assume that the bug is on one of you two."

"Oh." I said simply.

"Well, then," Lavi began, turning to me with a rather evil smile, "we can make suggestive sounds without Yuu-chan."

"Lavi-san, that's going a bit too far…"

Lavi shrugged, "Alright, then, did you hear what Yuu said about Moyashi back there?"

"No, what?" I asked. Although a big part of me didn't want to hear anything if it had to do with Allen and Kanda. Like _Allen _and _Kanda. _Together.

"I said shut up damn it!" Kanda's fist actually came in contact with Lavi's face. I felt a shiver run down my spine because Kanda actually looked like he intended to kill Lavi this time. I was suddenly hit with a wave of maturity as I realized how foolish this was; but then again, Tiedoll was the one who had bugged us, so he had technically started it.

Maybe it was the atmosphere, but I suddenly felt torn between doing something I would've normally found embarrassing or stupid, and something that would make me feel more…alive I guess? I came here to help Allen, but now he was probably off somewhere, with Lenalee, and listening to our conversations through a machine Tiedoll had implanted somewhere for amusement. My stomach swirled at the though of Allen not caring how this might make us (me) feel.

"What did he say about him?" That voice didn't even sound like mine, but somehow, it had come out of my mouth, and both Kanda and Lavi had stopped to look at me again with bewildered expressions.

Lavi was the first to recover and gave me a bright smile, "He said he wants to marry him!"

I let out a sigh that almost turned into a laugh as I watched a look of utter loathing pass over Kanda's face…it was funny until he pulled out his sword and brandished it inches before Lavi's face. "I'm going to kill you." He said under his breath. "Start running, Baka Usagi."

"Yes sir!" Lavi sprang backwards and bolted down the road with amazing speed. And once Kanda started running after him, I realized I was right in assuming I was going to be doing a lot of running after the two of them today.

-

"So, how did things turn out for you guys?" Allen asked, smiling kindly.

"Screw you." Kanda spat.

"I wasn't asking _you._" Allen said back sharply.

"Oh, it was fine." Lavi said, giving me a wink. "In fact, it was very good." I noticed Lenalee shuffle her feet a bit as she seemed to pick up on the accent Lavi was using that was similar to the one he had used when he was describing a book to me that he had read a while ago, (the book was called _Gay Boys in Bondage_. By Shakespeare (1), apparently).

"It was kinda rainy for a while huh?" Tiedoll said, smiling like a crook.

Kanda had the perfect counter for this: "Yeah, didn't keep the bugs away though."

Allen's eyebrow twitched.

"S-So…did you find everything on the list?" Lenalee asked. "We kinda stopped for a few other things; sorry we were late."

"That's okay." I said, flashing a completely fake smile. "We stopped a lot too."

The trek back to Headquarters was considerably worse than the journey away from said looming building. I was grateful that Tiedoll insisted Lenalee and I not carry any of the bags, but if course, he didn't carry any of them either; Allen could only carry with his right hand, so that left Lavi and Kanda to do all the heavy lifting. At least it stopped the two of them from fighting – well, physically, not verbally.

"Walk faster Baka Usagi!"

"Sorry Yuu!"

"Don't call me that!"

It occurred to me just how many times Kanda must say that to Lavi on a regular basis.

"I hope my precious student wasn't a bother."

I looked to my right and noticed Tiedoll giving me an apologetic smile.

"N-No, not at all." I said, giving the best encouraging smile I could. It was sort of the truth after all; only when Lavi made Kanda angry were they quite the scene. Which, even though was most of the time, I knew Kanda would be less violent if Lavi weren't there. But then again, that was what was humorous about the trip. I guess, I needed a laugh, and (although I'd never admit it – especially to Lavi) the idea of making people think you were doing _things _made me laugh. "I actually had fun."

Tiedoll smiled. "I'm glad. Our trip was a bit boring for my taste." He looked behind us at Allen and Lenalee, walking next to each other and seemed to notice me squirming a bit. "Wait." Tiedoll said suddenly, reaching over and pulling something off the fabric of my coat just behind my neck. "You've got a bug."

I couldn't help cracking a smile. "Thanks. I really _hate_ bugs."

Just as I started to forget the ache in my legs and the numbness of my entire body, I heard laughter erupting behind me. I turned slightly as tried to stop my stomach from turning upside down at the sight of the two of them laughing together. I was just so dumb and stuttering I could never open up to Allen or laugh with him without diving into self-consciousness. I wanted more than anything to be the one who could make Allen laugh like Lenalee could.

Maybe that's the reason why I agreed to all the perverted stuff over the bug. Maybe I figured that if Allen wouldn't look at me in a romantic way, he would at least laugh at me. At least I was getting his attention. It felt so wrong to feel like that, but there was no other way to put it. Any kind of attention from Allen was what mattered to me. Even if it made me feel good, it only mattered if Allen was also on the receiving end.

"Hey, Moyashi! Think fast!"

"Huh?!"

I jerked to the left as an object went flying past me.

"Sorry Pigtails!" Lavi called from several meters ahead. "I was aiming for the moyashi!"

"Lavi!" Allen cried indignantly as he held up the "strange" bottle of lotion. "What is this?" Everyone stopped walking and stared at Allen as he looked over the label and stared blankly at Lavi. "What…is it?"

Lavi burst into hysterical laughter, Kanda scowled and tried to shove past Lavi, Tiedoll stared at Allen with a he-doesn't-know-what-it-is? look on his face, and Lenalee just looked dazed as she must be wondering if buying this was a joke, or if it was actually on the list.

Allen just stared at it for a few seconds as if trying to comprehend the word "lubricant." "Why would Komui-san need this?"

Lavi practically fell over laughing, Kanda just walked past him, Tiedoll took off his glasses and started cleaning them, and Lenalee gently took the bottle from a very confused Allen, and hurled it menacingly at Lavi. "You sick pervert! Why would you even buy this!" She shouted.

"Komui put it on the list!" Lavi persisted. "As brilliant as it is, and as much as I would totally buy it – heads up Moyashi – it was seriously on the list."

"It was." I agreed. "We had to go into a nightmarish store, but it was really on the list." I pulled out the crumpled list and showed it to Lenalee.

A dark frown passed over her face as she actually gave me a sincere look, "I am _so_ sorry."

I was thinking of saying "It wasn't that bad," but it really was. So since I didn't want to appear as though I was winning, I just nodded. Although they were rare, I was thankful for the moments of similarity between Lenalee and I. Deep down, there was a part of me that wanted to be friends with her; as long as I could stop feeling jealous.

As if on cue, like if someone up there had decided since I was feeling a bit too comfortable, it would be the perfect time, it started to rain.

-

I decided I was going to skip the drop-off at Komui's office and head straight to my room. But we were all stopped before we made it through the gate by a very angry Inspector Rouvelier. So, soaking wet and cold, we were herded into the entrance hall of Headquarters and glared at for about twenty seconds.

Rouvelier crossed his arms and took a deep breath, practically inhaling all the surrounding oxygen. It was uncomfortable and awkward and so many other things that I couldn't even describe. I could practically feel Lenalee shivering, and it wasn't from the cold, but the glare that seemed to fall on her. I felt myself start to sweat as I foolishly tried to make eye contact with the Inspector; although his eyes were partially hidden by thick eyebrows, they were dark and fearsome and you could practically feel them digging into your skin.

Tiedoll let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry we left without clearing it with the higher-ups, but we have Komui Lee's permission, and we have not broken any of your rules. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"That may be," Rouvelier began, "but the possibility of his arm being damaged was too great." He turned his gaze away from Tiedoll and onto Lenalee, "Furthermore, allowing so many exorcists to leave on such a trivial mission is unacceptable when there are still akuma in this world that need to be destroyed."

"Saved" would probably have been a better word. I gritted my teeth as I thought of all the things I would like to say to the Inspector, and as I pictured all the consequences for my actions. The only thing was, they weren't all that bad. "This is unbelievable…"

"Excuse me?!"

I took a deep breath and repeated myself, "I said, this is unbelievable."

I swore I saw all the eyes in the hall swivel in my direction, including those of the Inspector as he took several steps closer. But not only was I cold, I was soaking wet; I needed a shower and at least ten hours of sleep. I was mad at almost everyone, and there was no way I was going to let this toothbrush man make the rest of my already bad day even worse. "Yeah, it is unbelievable. You don't trust any of the Generals to watch Walker-san do you? And apparently you don't trust Komui-san, since this permission obviously isn't enough. Why would you hire someone you don't trust anyway?

"And I'm sorry if no one 'cleared it with the higher-up' since if something isn't approved by _you _then under no circumstances is it actually allowed to happen; because there was such a _high_ risk of Walker-san being a Noah anyway. What are you going to do if he isn't? Do you intend to apologize for all the rumors and the tests you've been running?

"And what does any of this have to do with the remaining exorcists? If you intend to send these exorcists out to fight, then you might as well only take Kanda-san, since he is technically the only uninjured or unmonitored exorcists here…stop clapping Lavi-san…So I'm sorry that you can't agree with me because you've never had a conversation with Walker-san, and you can't come up with a counter as to why the Innocence would save a Noah…Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed."

A shower would feel wonderful right about now. A warm one would get this chill off me…but a cold one might be enough to stop the rampant red color that was spreading across my face as I strode down the hall, the realization of what I'd just done sinking in at a painfully quick rate. I couldn't even tell if I was justified in some of the things I had said. I mean, I know Lenalee couldn't fight, and Allen couldn't either. I remember Kanda calling Lavi "Stupid Bookman's apprentice" and I knew what a Bookman was; Lavi wouldn't be going out on missions by himself if he was only here to write what happens to us.

The ordeal with Allen and his Innocence must be like a field day for Lavi and the current Bookman. I didn't like the idea of someone helping the Order for the sake of history versus the sake of humanity, but to be honest, I really didn't care right now.

I was glad my shoes didn't make an echo on the black and white-tiled floor. I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself than I already had. It would be a miracle if I was still even allowed to stay here after yelling at the Inspector like that. How was I ever going to look him in the eyes again? Or anyone else for that matter. This whole shopping/raining/bugging experience was having a bad effect on me; I'll blame Lavi.

-

The hot shower won over the cold one. I was reminded that water was my friend and that soap was also very nice. Under water the only time my hair would actually lay straight, and even then it was curly. Cursing my inability to have controllable hair, I made my way to my bedroom (first checking the room number).

Never before had a bed felt so soft. It felt warm too. Wait. I rolled onto by back and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before my brain – moving at a snail's pace – realized that there was a note taped to it.

Although my eyes could hardly stay focused, and the water in my hair was seeping through the sheets, I got wobbly to me feet and pulled the piece of paper off the ceiling as gingerly as I could without falling over myself. This must be the price for a hectic day at Headquarters.

I scanned the note before falling back onto my bed and throwing the paper across the room, (or as far as it would go – which was only about twenty-four inches) and tried to comprehend the message's meaning. It said something about polygon-shaped street thugs using revolvers against angry pandas who coveting my suitcase again, this time on a ferry, several floors below**. **Or, at least, that was how my mind interpreted it.

I felt my eyes close before I could even picture Lavi falling off a cliff.

--

**Author's note, part two: **(1): Okay, this was from a segment of Monty Python's Flying Circus about Spanish porn. Kobal doesn't own it in any way. 'Cause Monty Python is just genius like that.

I'm not sure what Lavi does around Headquarters…I mean, would they send him out on missions by himself? I have no idea.

So? How was the rest of it? This chapter was about four pages shorter than my other ones, but I just couldn't think of anything else to write, so, sorry, laziness wins.

Reviews are my natural high. Unlike coffee.


	4. The rain’s the same on the other side

**Author's note, part one: **I am so sorry for the long wait! I have another story I'm trying to write, and one I'm formulating, but mostly I was just lazy and didn't feel like writing 'cause the temperature where I live is through the roof.

Anyway, I've totally solved my romantic-problem-thing that I have with this story. So, "figuratively" speaking this story takes a surprising turn. Over a fence.

Disclaimer: I could never own D. Gray Man. No matter what. Odds are I won't get it for Christmas or my birthday anyway. Even though Allen-koi is on both lists.

--

Chapter four

The rain's the same on the other side

I assume it was a violent shake of thunder that rocked Headquarters and dragged me from my sleep. It was so much colder than I expected, alone in the dark room, under the thin blankets and still groggy from unconsciousness. I let my eyes remain unfocused as they swiveled about the stone ceiling, unable to take in the details or influence any kind of thought. It was relaxing just lying here, and listening to the rain.

Thunder was a drawback. Another _boom _sounded, and I felt my heart thump loud and fast in my chest. I knew I shouldn't be afraid of thunder, and whenever I got scared I kept reminding myself what thunder was, how it was created, all its properties and such.

Lightening sucks. At least thunder won't hurt me; but the possibility of lightening striking Headquarters suddenly seemed like a very real thing. With a single flash of lightening and an explosion of thunder, I was up from my bed in a flash.

Inconveniently placed nightstands also deserved to not exist. Not only was this one poorly made, it also had a sharp edge. I heard my glasses fall to the floor, (well, technically they're Johnny's) as I fumbled for the lantern.

I realized how sore my throat had become and I prayed I wouldn't need perfect vision as I stumbled to my door, across the dark room. It occurred to me that I was really cold just now, so, when another flash of lightening lit up the room, I quickly located my baggage that had been brought here via Bak's excellent communication skills. Reaching to a large suitcase I pulled out a light jacket and made my way, again, to the door.

Although the deserted hallway was (disturbingly) dark, there were three enclosed torches along the circular floor. I tried to not look over the edge as I reached the nearest torch, and by lifting up a small latch and using a match, my lantern was lit as well.

I breathed a sigh of relief that I had my own light to take with me and keep away the horrors of the dark; who knows what horrible things are wandering around this place at this hour.

The thought of socks suddenly seemed utterly brilliant, now that I had realized I'd forgotten mine, but my throat hurt too much to think about the freezing stone under my feet. It would've taken two seconds, but _no_…

I felt the familiar staircase and made my way down. If I remembered correctly, the dining hall and kitchen were…left. My intent was to just sneak in and get something to drink and not wake anyone up. (Trying to ignore how that sounds.)

"Ow!" I let out a yelp as I stubbed my toe on the uneven stone while – most ungracefully – stumbling into what I hoped was the dining hall. Joy! It was. The rows of seats and rough wooden tables told me so.

I raised the lantern slightly to try and make out Jerry's small kitchen in the dark. It was a private room in the middle of a huge one; with metal bars. Fumbling dumbly for the door, I gave a pull.

It suddenly occurred to me why no one ever went in here. As I reached for the oil lamp the whole room lit up. There was a large, marble sink, over which hung a limp-yet-violent-looking purple plant. A sink meant water; water meant an end to a sore throat.

There were glass cupboards at about eye level on three sides of the kitchen; the other side was lined with large storage containers, and some dangerous-looking knives. I reached to the cupboard with teacups shining through the glass. Stretching to my tiptoes, I was able to pull open the cupboard door, a few more inches…

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Eeek!" I gave a frightened jolt and tumbled over in sudden, well-planned-although-by-no-means-intentional manner. "K-K-Kanda-san!? What are you doing here?!"

"It's surprising the number of idiots who can sleep through something like this." Kanda said, giving an upward nod I took to mean the weather. I felt a bit better knowing I wasn't categorized as an idiot.

Kanda strode past my seated body as he went to the cupboards a litter further down than the ones I had been about to plunder. "W-What are you here for?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Same thing you are. Unless you intend to stuff your face with oatmeal."

"N-No, I'm just here for water." I stood on my tiptoes again and pulled a teacup from the cupboard. I wondered if I should be using one, but I didn't think anyone would have a problem with me using a teacup without tea.

"That's a teacup."

"I know."

"Che."

I watched Kanda's eyebrow twitch slightly under his long, dark bangs. It occurred to me just how pretty his hair was: long, flat, silky. He looked so peaceful with it down. I followed the dark silk out of the corner of my eye as I pretended to examine the teacup; I wondered why Kanda was wearing a robe…for about three seconds before I realized it was a cultural garment that I couldn't remember the name of. I took a deep breath, "There's no easy way to say this, Kanda-san, but I think you have really nice hair."

"Che, what a stupid thing to say, you sound just like that stupid rabbit." Kanda said darkly as he pulled an Asian-looking cup from the cupboard before making his way over to the sink.

The sleepiness that was currently non-existent must have been taking its toll because I actually kept talking, "It's not stupid, it's a complement. I'm sure Lavi-san and I are not the only people who've told you have nice hair."

Kanda filled his cup with water and shot me a deadly glace usually reserved for Lavi before heading out the door, "You two are probably the only people who will live through it. I would've killed you had you not been a woman and been carrying the data that could get the Inspector off Moyashi's ass."

"Well then," I said after a few seconds in which I tried to regulate my breathing; Kanda had already left but I still sighed with relief, "thank God for anatomy and thank Bak for collecting data. Wait!" I set down the teacup and ran from the kitchen (without water) and scanned the dim dining hall for Kanda. Apparently, sitting alone didn't bother him. "What did you mean, 'been'? I still am a woman – well, sorta – and I still am carrying the data…"

"I heard someone stole the data. Again." Kanda said, calmly drinking his water. "That's what that idiot Komui said, anyway."

"When did he say that?" And how did he know someone had stolen my suitcase…again?

"About five minutes ago, actually." Kanda said, annoyance very eminent in his voice as he appeared as though he was trying to get me to go away in as few words as possible.

"Huh?"

"He's at the training grounds with Moyashi right now. I heard the commotion and went down there…he tried to get me to spar with Moyashi but like hell I'd–"

"Right now?! They're down there right now?" I gasped, "But Walker-san can't spar, he can't even activate! Why didn't you stop them? Why would Komui-san try and get him to do that?"

"Don't look at me. I'm just the one who was too tired of watching Moyashi in that shitty condition so I left."

"Aren't you a lovely friend." I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not his friend."

"Then, for the sake of the people who _do_ care about Walker-san, you should've made him stop."

Kanda glared at me for a moment and looked like he was about to say something, but I stomped off, hoping that I looked intimidating or at least half as angry as I felt. I knew Allen wanted nothing more than to return to the battlefield, but if he activated his arm, then the crystallization would shatter. I shuddered at the thought of how painful that would be.

The torches along the long staircase that led to the underground training grounds were lit, so even though I realized I'd forgotten my lantern in the kitchen, I could find my way down. And down. God, who builds these things?

God: shut up and keep running.

I reached the familiar (unbelievably high-ceilinged) training grounds completely out of breath. I was never one for endurance.

The sound of feet pounding the ground, and the clashing of some metal objects greeted my ears as I adjusted my glasses-less eyes to the bright lights. "K-Komui-san, I need to talk to you!" I cried as my bare feet found the ground, sending shivers down my spine.

"Lou Fa? What are you doing up?"

Although my vision wasn't clear, I could see what appeared to be Allen, metal spear in his right hand, as he halted his attack on what looked like a large robot.

"Don't let your guard down!" Komui called/cackled from a reasonably safe distance adjacent to myself, "My beloved Komourin IV won't go easy on you if you let up."

As if the robot responded to Komui's voice, the contraption's midsection swiveled and an arm swung violently at Allen. He held the spear up in defense, but the power of the attack knocked him over.

"Walker-san!" I cried as he fell, holding his left arm close to his chest to ensure it would not shatter.

"Komourin IV, halt attack!" Komui called. "We have a visitor," He said, finally taking notice of me.

The robot turned its large, square head in Komui's direction, as if daring him to really make it stop its assault. "Well…" Komui continued in a shaky voice. "Just let me through, and then you can go back to fighting him."

I stared at the robot blankly for a few seconds as it actually stepped aside for Komui to walk between it and Allen.

Komui finally reached me, and with a clap of his hands, the robot lunged at Allen with its many arms holding rather fast-moving saws.

"So," Komui began, taking a sip from a mug with a pink rabbit on it, "what can I do for you?"

My mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried not to look at Allen and the charging robot. "K-Komui-san…I really don't think this is a good idea, Walker-san's arm is in such a fragile condition…if he lands on it, or the robot breaks it…"

"It's okay." Komui said, giving me a sleepy smile. "Komourin isn't attacking his left side. As long as he's careful with it, Allen won't shatter the crystallization."

"Komui-san…" I said slowly, looking around his sleepy, slipper-wearing form at the battle commencing behind us, "that robot _is _attacking Walker-san's left side; he won't be able to constantly protect himself with just one arm."

"Oh." Komui said dumbly. "I could've sworn I programmed it _not _to do that. Oh well, since Allen has a spear, he should be fine."

BOOM.

"Komui-san! Call off the robot, it's gonna kill me!"

"Of course it won't, my Komourins are never programmed for actual extermination."

"This one is – Komui-san, help!"

"It's fine. Trust me."

"_Target locked. Beginning total and painful inhalation sequence in three…" _

"Well…umm…Lou Fa…would you mind lending us that data the Asian Branch collected now?"

"Komui-san!"

"_Two…"_

"I don't know where it is exactly…"

"Someone help me!"

"_One…"_

"Check the library."

"Why there?"

"_Zero…prepare for total and painful inhalation." _

KABOOM.

"We'll be here all night." Komui assured me, as he herded me out of the cloud of dirt that had filled the entire training grounds.

"Why the library?" I asked again, this time firmer.

"Well…" Komui said, striking a "thinking" pose, "Lavi said he was headed there with a hijacked suitcase so I figured…are you alright? You look awful red."

-

Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill.

As I was making my way through Headquarters towards the direction I thought I remembered the library was in, only one word was flashing through my head: kill. It was soon followed by the name Lavi as I looked around for some sharp object I could use to inflict bodily harm.

After going up a flight of stairs, opening three doors that led to closets and some sort of science lab, going back down the flight of stairs, running into a coat hanger, apologizing to said coat hanger after mistaking it for a human being, I found the library. The ambiance of warm candles, comfy chairs and sofas, and old-smelling books was ruined by my seething anger and what I hoped was interpreted as malice.

This was the second time my suitcase had been stolen, and the worst part was that both abductors had gone into my room for it! They had no decency what so ever. And they were going to pay. Well, I guess not the General Cross, 'cause I could get in serious trouble for attacking him. But not Lavi…nohoho…him I can kill. I was only half aware of his presence at one of the desks until he almost fell off his chair as I reached for the metal fire poker resting pleasantly at the dim hearth.

"Look Pigtails…what are you doing with that thing?"

""What do you think!?"

"W-Well, I've actually got a good reason for taking your suitcase." Lavi said, holding up a dictionary in defense. He wasn't wearing his headband and the dark blotches under his eyes told me he had been up for quite a while. Slowly, I lowered the poker and nodded for him to continue, "I need your help relieving sexual tension."

"I'm going to start wounding you now. And I'm not sure if I'll ever stop."

"Wait! That's not what I meant!"

"Boring last words."

"You look kinda cute with your hair down."

"Don't change the subject!"

In a moment of shocking silence, footsteps could suddenly be heard outside the library. I didn't have time to drop the poker or knock out Lavi before an old man walked in.

The dark circles beneath his eyes made him look like a panda, and Lavi like a slacker. For some reason he was wearing his uniform, and was carrying several scrolls under his arm. "Oh." He said simply when he saw Lavi cowering behind a desk, and me leaning over said desk with a fire poker over Lavi's head. "What's he done this time?" A dark smirk creasing his withered face as he spat his words out.

The reason I saw fit to go after Lavi was because I couldn't tell if he was being serious, or being Lavi. Quite frankly, both possibilities scared me a bit.

"Pigtails can't take a joke."

"Lavi-san can't _make_ a joke."

The old man sighed and rubbed his temples wearily. "Lavi, you're going to be the death of me."

"Sorry about that Gramps."

Within the next few seconds, the old man had flung the scrolls to the floor, and turned his back, and walked out of the library; leaving Lavi and I, and an uncomfortable silence.

"That was rather rude." I said simply. My anger bizarrely slowly subsiding.

"Naw…Gramps is always like that." Lavi said, smiling. He stood up and stretched before walking to the fallen scrolls and picking them off the ground. He took his time reading one that looked particularly decrepit.

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me as I lowered the poker a bit and craned my neck slightly, even though, without my glasses there was no way I could've read what was on the scroll.

"A prophecy about the Noah." Lavi answered plainly, without looking at me. "Gramps musta figured it had something to do with Allen's arm."

"Who was that man?" I asked, suddenly full of questions, and not the least bit tired or thirsty.

"The current Bookman. The grand recorder of history. The heartless note-taker. The _rédacteur en chef_ of the world, if you will."

"I don't know French, but I'll take your word for it. Now let me go back to attacking you."

"I was serious, by the way."

"Y-You w-were?! About what?"

"About needing your help with something."

I sighed, trying to regain my composure and think of something both witty and rude to say back. "You shouldn't ask favors from the person whose suitcase you stole. When did you get it anyway? When I was in the shower?"

Sheepish grin spread across Lavi's face. "Of course not." He said in complete dishonesty. "Besides…have you _seen_ what's in that suitcase?"

"Yes!" I practically shouted, trying to ignore the, your-face-is-on-fire look Lavi was giving me. "Don't remind me."

"Someone could seriously use that for blackmail or something."

"You have no idea."

"I see."

"Can I go back to being mad at you?"

"I suppose…" Lavi shrugged. "But I've still got your suitcase, and despite the reasonable amount of material that could be used as leverage, _you_ still need it. Am I wrong?"

I gritted my teeth at the furtive smile Lavi was giving me. Komui asked me for the data, and I would get it…for Allen…no matter the cost. "Fine." I said as darkly as possible.

"Wonderful." Lavi said, his smile growing.

"However," I continued, "I will not take part in anything having to do with 'sexual tension,' is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Lavi said, giving a mock salute. "But, can you plot its resolution?"

"How do you plot a resolution for sexual tension?" I asked, totally dumbstruck.

"Simple." Lavi said, waving a finger in the air, like he was under the impression I would be captivated by his intellect. I was in fact captivated by the lack-there-of. "Two of me beloved comrades are expression some sexual tension in their relationship, and since they don't know how to fix it, it's up to me. But even though I am undoubtedly the best person for the job, I can't do it alone – that's where you come in."

"You'll give me back the suitcase?"

"I can hand it over right now."

"You're not very good at the whole 'leverage' thing."

"Yeeeaaahhh…but I figured you'd want information about my sexually-repressed comrades."

"Not really, no."

"But I thought you'd be a good person for the job, sense you're so close to Moyashi and all that."

"W-What are you talking about?!" I stammered, blushing like mad, but I didn't get a chance to spout more partial sentences because Lavi began talking again.

"Alright." He said firmly, reaching under a rather extravagant velvet chair for a familiar suitcase. "Here is your blackmail-filled, suitcase – you seriously have to use what's in there sometime – now you can go back to the training grounds and deliver the data."

I grabbed the suitcase rather fiercely as I turned to go.

"But you have to come back!" Lavi called as I reached the door. "So we can get Allen and Yuu-chan back together!"

I remember dropping the fire poker and whirling around to face Lavi before I think I fainted.

-

When my eyes opened again, I was lying on a couch adjacent to the fireplace, a familiar metal fire poker resting against the side of the stone chimney – out of arm's reach. I felt my head throb, giving me the impression I had hit it when I had fainted. And I had fainted because…

I slammed my head into the arm of the couch several times.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I leapt at the sound of Lavi's voice and almost fell off the couch. As my vision came back into focus, I noticed Lavi sitting on a chair to my left, reading a book whose title I couldn't make out. "L-Lavi-san! What are you…?"

"Reading, actually." His voice was a bit darker than I hoped, and he didn't really look at me before going back to the book.

I sat up, rubbing me head and trying to straighten my hair. "I'm really sorry about this…I mean, fainting, and – I'm really sorry, I don't know why it happened, and _wow_ I feel like an idiot. And not that it helps, but I have never fainted before and I mean this was totally–"

"It's okay." Lavi said, a bit sleepily.

"But I–"

"I said it's fine." This time he said it a bit more firmly, but still didn't look at me. "Besides, you're not that heavy."

I sighed for a moment; it seemed like a complement, but it didn't sound like one. I fell back against the couch and stared unappealingly at my nightgown. I had never liked my legs, they always seemed to just flop around me, white and boney – and unfortunately, this nightgown emphasized that. Trying to get my mind off my physical appearance, I pulled my jacket closer around me and asked, "What are you reading?"

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_." Lavi said, pretty blankly.

"Oh." I said back, not looking at him either. "You're into Shakespeare?"

"No," Lavi replied, giving a snicker, "irony."

I slammed my head against the couch again.

"I think this book is pretty historically accurate though."

"Aside from the fairies."

"All the humans are idiots."

I was at a loss for words. Although I knew what a bookman was, and what they _weren't_, my heart sunk a little at Lavi mocking tone. It wasn't fair, _I _was the one to just realized the person I loved was in love (possibly) with someone else. _I _was the one who deserved to be mean and say rude things.

Oh God, oh God. I felt like slamming my head into the couch yet again and try to destroy the memory of Lavi's words. I tried to hope he was joking; that Allen didn't feel _that _way about Kanda. Kanda! A guy! It's not that I didn't approve or hated the idea of tow men…together…I just – didn't want it to be Allen.

My whole resolve having to do with Allen was crumbling. I had wanted more than anything to at least tell him how I feel, and I guess have him tell me he felt the same way or give some other cheesy response that would've made me melt. I had lost. And the worst part was that Lavi had asked me to help get the two of them closer.

"Sexual tension" had implied that there had already been…that. I felt my stomach lurch as I felt so entirely hopeless. I guess that it was true what they say about unrequited love being the worst kind of love. I felt hollow and useless and utterly miserable at the same time. I wanted to dig myself an early grave and just plunge into darkness and be forgotten.

"I'm sorry." Lavi said suddenly, getting my attention despite the five-and-a-half feet of dirt between us. "I shouldn't have told you about them. I just couldn't ask Lenalee to help me 'cause of how she feels about Allen. But I had no idea you did to."

I didn't even bother to try and convince him otherwise.

"But," Lavi continued, "they were really happy. I mean, I've never actually seen Yuu-chan smile, but I guess Allen was able to make it happen." Lavi rubbed his eye and adjusted his eye patch. "It was dumb of me to ask you to help me. They're still together though, I just…wanted to help them along…you know?"

"Because you're just such an expert on relationships?" I felt my stomach tighten as I gritted my teeth.

"Because Allen and Yuu are my best friends. And, albeit cheesy and cliché, I want them to be happy." Lavi closed the book and set it on a nearby desk, all without getting out of his chair.

I suddenly felt as though I had just been offered a hand out of my dirt hole. It hit me that the thought of Allen being happy – despite all he was going through now – seemed to make me just a little bit happy as well. Even if I wasn't the one making him happy, I still wanted him to be happy; and if Kanda could do that…then I felt alright with that. A rather malicious thought struck me: Lenalee couldn't be with him either. I didn't loose out to another girl.

"You see," Lavi said, suddenly in as convincing a voice as he could muster, "I needed to be in cahoots with someone who didn't mind helping me get two loveable homosexuals together. I tried asking Johnny, but he said that since the Church wouldn't approve of it, he couldn't be in cahoots with me, or he might get into trouble. Now that I need to find another person to be in cahoots with, I decided to try and find a girl…they seem to have a fetish with gay people…and drawing strange pictures of them."

"Please stop saying 'cahoots.'" I cried suddenly. "I'll help you already!"

Lavi stared at me blankly for about ten seconds. His face suddenly became serious, "I can't ask you to do that."

"Believe me," I said, running my fingers through me bangs, "after that speech you just gave, I was under the impression you were _begging _me to help you."

"But I though you have feelings for Allen!"

"I do! But if being with Kanda-san makes him happy then that's all I need!"

Lavi smiled, "You know, that means that you really do care about him. If the thought of him happy makes you happy, then you know you have real feelings for him – you're not just after him 'cause you think the kid's attractive or anything. And I respect that."

"Wow, do I feel special."

"You should. Now, my single cohort, we have to plan."

"First," I said, holding up a finger, "don't call me that. Second, I have to bring the data down to Komui-san. There is a giant robot down there and it's attacking Walker-san."

In about four seconds I could tell Lavi was thinking the same thing I was. Or, maybe it was the other way around.

-

"But Yuuuuuu-chaaaan! Please!"

"There is no way in hell I've giving them the suitcase."

"But I'm sure it will help." I persisted.

I had never realized how the art of matchmaking (or match-re-making) could be so, _fun_. My heart was racing as Lavi and I came to Kanda's bedroom, and woke him up by pounding on the door several times.

At first, then Kanda answered the door, he brandished hi sword at Lavi and swore several times. But after we quickly mentioned Allen, he lowered his weapon.

"All you have to do is take my cohort's suitcase down to the training grounds. It's not gonna kill ya Yuu!" Lavi pleaded.

"Baka Usagi, a cohort is an army."

"She's all I've got so far."

"So far? What the hell are you plotting."

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Komui-san has a robot." I blurted out. "And we think you'd be the best person to kill it."

"Che. Why would I bother saving Moyashi?"

"Who said anything about the kid bein' in danger?" Lavi asked with an innocent smirk.

Kanda sent him a furious glare before throwing the door all the way open, shoving past us and pulling the suitcase from my arms. "Morons." He whispered under his breath.

We watched Kanda thunder down the stairs and stared after him until we couldn't see him anymore. As crazy as it sounded, I was having fun. Kanda being in denial, and Allen being clueless I found very…humorous.

"Well, Cohort, I think we're off to a good start."

"I told you not to call me that!"

--

**Author's note, part two: **Ahahahaahahah! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Plot twist. Muwahahahahaah! Okay, I'm done. So yeah, that was chapter four, again, sorry for the wait.

Oh, I read the latest chapter of DGM yesterday, and I was like "OMG plot twist!" so I decided to write a giant turn in my story. I apologize to those who have chosen to stop reading. I also blow my nose at them for not liking yaoi. (This will be my first time writing it, so be nice.)

There was a scary implication at the end of the new DGM chapter, and I swear, if it becomes a reality, I'm going to have to stab someone with a fire poker, become a fan of rap music, or just stop reading DGM.

Reviews are like oxygen. Only not.


	5. Phase one: cake

**Author's note, part one: **I just realized how much Lenalee could possibly interfere with this story, and I intend to exploit as much of that possibility as I possibly can to create more conflict so, sorry, but there's some slight Lenalee bashing in this chapter. I'm sure all her fans will survive.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. If it did, I would have sued the anime company for the making of that Crystal Ball – Innocence Ark. Seriously, wtf?

--

Chapter five

Phase one: cake

I was beginning to realize that this whole plot to get Allen and Kanda together was going to cost me not just my sanity, but my dignity as well. This I knew immediately when Lavi burst into the women's showers spouting some plan he had for the newly named "Operation Get Kanda and Allen Together." Lenalee immediately attacked him with a large container of shampoo, and I tried to convince a rather terrified exorcist named Miranda that Lavi was not trying sneak a peek, (although it was probably not true.)

There was then the task of convincing Lenalee that Lavi's in/outburst had to do with the bean sprout cake he spoke about with such vigor instead of Kanda's cake fetish. She just gave me a worried yet somehow sour look before drying her short hair with a towel and telling Miranda that it was not reasonable to stay in the showers forever.

I also realized that I was going to ask Johnny if he had fixed my glasses yet, as I couldn't even make out the words on the diagram Lavi had drawn for phase one of "Operation Get Kanda and Allen Together," entitled: "Cake."

I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other; having thrown on my clothes and met Lavi out of the showers as fast as possible, I didn't have the chance to dry off. The result was simple: I was not in a good mood. "You're not planning on making a bean sprout cake are you?" I asked, squinting at the pitiful attempt Lavi had made at handwriting.

"That's almost a good idea." Lavi said brightly, totally ignoring the fact I was dripping wet and really didn't feel the intense need to bring Allen and Kanda closer together. "But it would taste really bad. You see," He said, running his fingers through what hair wasn't totally held up in the green headband dramatically, "I have a better idea of what to do with the cake."

"You already have a cake?"

"No, we have to make it. But after that–"

"Lavi-san!" I cried. "Not to point out the obvious, but this is _so _not the time to be talking about this – it is seven in the morning, and I haven't had breakfast yet. Not only do I not have the faintest idea how to even _make _cake, but I just got out of the shower, in case you hadn't noticed!"

"Oh, I noticed."

"Aaaaahhhh!" I gave a scream before pulling my hair over my shoulder and squeezing the water out of my hair onto as much of Lavi as I could reach.

Lavi gave a yelp and jumped back at about he same time Lenalee threw open the door to the showers and glared at us. "What is going on here?!"

"Umm…Lenalee-san…"

"You look hot in a towel, Lena."

Lenalee blushed and I rolled my eyes. "I-It's just…" She stammered as she tried to regain her composure, "we can hear you from inside, and I'm trying to tell Miranda that you had a good reason for coming in…she's quite terrified you know."

Lavi grinned. "Sorry Miranda!" He called through the half-open door Lenalee had forgotten to close.

The frightened woman gave a shriek and pulled her towel closer and ran. Lenalee sighed, as though that was a totally normal reaction.

"Well," I said through clenched teeth as I rang out the rest of my hair, "have fun baking your cake."

And with that I took my rather dramatic leave, wet feet making a rather embarrassing squelching noise as I hurried to my room.

"Oh, you're making cake?" I heard Lenalee ask.

-

Now here I was, lying on my bed, the covers getting wet underneath my mop of hair, and in a rather out-of-the-blue bad mood.

The pain in my chest made me wonder why I had agreed to help Lavi if I still wasn't over Allen in the first place. Maybe it was because if I could see for myself he liked Kanda, then I would…I dunno…move on? I hadn't even seen Allen since last night, and I didn't know if Kanda had made it in time or if the data was delivered. I realized I didn't have an excuse for Komui as to why I didn't deliver it myself and why I just disappeared as I set my pillow over my face and breathed in the scent.

Why didn't Lavi ask Lenalee to help him? I mean, it couldn't possibly be better if she didn't know about Allen and Kanda. Or maybe he had asked her, and she said she wouldn't help. He seemed to like her a whole lot more than me, and she could put up with his stupid/perverted/unnecessary innuendos without feeling the intense urge to stab him with something sharp.

I let out a sigh as I pushed the pillow into my lips. Why a cake anyway? I felt a twinge of curiosity as I thought of all the reasons. Maybe that's why I didn't jump off the bed immediately when I heard a knock at my door.

No, never mind. My thought wasn't that deep, and the knock scared the crap out of me.

I took a hurried breath and opened the door. Then closed it abruptly.

"Aww c'mon! That's not nice Pigtails!"

"Go bake a cake, Lavi-san!"

"Seriously?"

"Spur of the moment, sorry if it's not very witty. I've just got so many better things to do then think of a good insult or any rude word to describe you."

I could totally see the fake pout Lavi must've had on his face now. "B-B-But Pigtails! You said you wanted to help me! If you're upset about the shower thing–"

"Oh wait, I found some words: pervert, jerk, ass, obsessive…person! You almost gave Miranda-san a heart attack, and for what? Cake? And why won't you tell Lenalee about this? You can't keep her in the dark, you know."

I realized I was staring at my door, and that was why I was able to spit rude things out like I said them on a regular basis. Well…at least I _thought_ them most of the time. But talking to a door seemed a bit low.

I took a deep breath and pulled the stupid thing open.

"Why are you smiling?!"

"Because, I realized why you're acting like Yuu-chan."

"Enlighten me."

"It's that time of the month when all women go evi–"

SLAM.

It wasn't even eight in the morning yet, and I was already exhausted. Taking a breath I rested my back against the door, and in a matter of seconds I sunk to the ground and stared blankly at the cracks in the stone floor.

"I was gonna tell Lenalee soon." Lavi said from the other side of the door suddenly. "Now's just not the right time."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I think Yuu is having second thoughts…about Allen."

I tipped my head back at stared at the ceiling, noticing a spider web. "And?"

"And, I think she might try to convince Allen to abandon his feelings for him. I didn't think you'd do that. That's why I wanted you to help me."

"Who's to say I wouldn't do that?"

"That part of you that really likes Moyashi."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am."

"Lavi-san…"

"Huh?"

"Can I…help you make the cake – for whatever insane, stupid, perverse reason you had in mind?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Pigtails."

"I think I preferred it when you called me 'Cohort.' It sounds more professional."

-

"Come on Jerry-san! We won't totally wreck your kitchen!"

"Nonononononono!" Jerry sobbed. "I won't let you dirty my kitchen! You could spill something, or break something!"

I gave Lavi an unsure look but he just grinned. "Then why don't you help us? My cohort and I can't bake a cake, and you know everything about the way everyone here likes to eat things…so why don't you help us make a cake for Moyashi and Yuu-chan?"

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "For Kanda-san _and _Allen-chan?"

"Yup." Lavi's grin never faded and I gave a sigh of relief when Jerry burst into a fit of encouraging, hysterical laughter.

"That. Is. So. Cute!" Jerry cried, before Lavi and I made frantic shush-ing motions, trying to keep the chef's laughter under control. "I will most certainly help you two with a cake for our two lovebirds! I can't wait!"

And with that, Jerry dove madly into his kitchen, leaving Lavi and I standing in the dining hall, Lavi looking smug and myself looking rather dumbstruck.

"It helps to have a homosexual-supporting chef on our side."

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Now," Lavi said triumphantly, taking my elbow dramatically and dragging me into the kitchen, "let them eat cake!"

When I once again found myself in the familiar kitchen, I simply stared dumbly at the assortments and ingredients Jerry had lined up in a matter of seconds. There were eggs, flours, sugars, chocolates, strawberries, whipcream, china platters, forks, knives and…bean sprouts.

Lavi let out a whistle.

"Wow." I managed to say.

Because of my inability to bake, Jerry had me simply cut the strawberries. He had Lavi choose exactly what went in the cake, and do the decorating. Jerry did the most baking, since he knew how to shape the cake – not that it mattered, Lavi insisted – and do all the mixing.

Jerry had said the strawberries should be cut in half, Lavi said that they should remain whole, and I compromised by cutting half in two and leaving the other half whole. After chopping some of the fruit to pieces on the cutting bored, Jerry said it was time to put the batter into the oven. During the time it was baking, we would be making the frosting – which Lavi said was the most important part.

It was fluffy, and very sticky. The white cream was instantly the coolest thing since confetti. Yet treated the same way. Soon enough Lavi had hurled a handful at Jerry, who ducked and became infuriated that his favorite Japanese teacup had been shattered due to Lavi's "lack of aim" because "some idiot" had forgotten to put the thing away.

Jerry then decided it would be fun to throw some at Lavi who grinned apologetically to his right. And to my left. When Lavi ducked, it was like getting hit in the cheek with a warm snowball – only not. The only thing that stopped the whipcream war was the buzzing of the stove, signaling that after a fast hour of frosting-making and frosting-throwing, the cake was ready to cool.

"How much longer?" Lavi whined as the three of us sat in chairs, covered in frosting, staring at our mound of vanilla cake, waiting for it to cool. "We have to hurry."

"Patience, patience!" Jerry hissed, giving an indignant pout. "You cannot rush great cooking!"

"But all that really matters in the frosting!"

"Why?"

"Reasons."

"Ohhhh…"

"It's not like they're going to eat the cake anyway."

Jerry stopped making any kind of noise and stared at Lavi in a blank disbelief I found rather humorous. "What do you mean…they won't eat it?" He asked, his voice giving a dark tremble that sent obvious shivers down Lavi's spine.

"T-The cake is kinda a prop, as long as the frosting tastes good…"

"But it's going to taste so great!" Jerry cried sadly.

"I'm really not sure about that, Jerry-san." I said slowly, "I mean, we're not the best chefs…"

"But I am!" Jerry sobbed. "This is mutiny, how dare you Lavi coerce me into helping you if Allen-chan and Kanda-san weren't going to eat the cake in the first place!?"

"We're really grateful you helped us, but we're just trying to get the two of them together, and this was the first step."

"Sure I'm all for the two of then and all, but are you sure _you're _the right person to do this? And might it be better if they figured things out themselves?" Jerry asked, his face a bit worried as he glanced at Lavi, who shot him a rather dark look, but it quickly turned into a happy-go-lucky grin.

"Of course!" He cried happily. "I have nothing else better to do other than to help Panda do research, and that's boring, so I figured that I'd try and help Moyashi and Yuu-chan over the bump in their relationship. Moyashi's too naïve to realize that things are going downhill, and Yuu's too stubborn to admit that he loves him."

Lavi gave me a pat on the shoulder, "That's why we're going to help them!"

Jerry gave me an encouraging look. "Well, I wish you luck."

"Can we put the frosting on the cake now?"

"I guess so."

I just stood by while I watched Lavi apply layer after layer after layer of the white frosting. I still didn't feel like I totally wanted Allen and Kanda together, and I wouldn't ever be as enthusiastic about it as Lavi if I did. But it felt selfish to not want anyone with Allen if it wasn't me, and I convinced myself that wasn't the case, and decided to help Lavi with the strawberries.

-

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why?"

"Because I just realized what you had in mind with this cake."

"Really?"

"Really."

I was going to need to take another shower, I realized, since Lavi had insisted that _now _was the best time for phase one, "Cake." Despite the fact we both had splotches of frosting all over us, here we were, crouching at the top of a flight of stars, hiding behind the railing of a stone bridge-like structure that overlooked the main entrance of Headquarters.

"And now we wait?"

"Now we wait."

It occurred to me that the cake sitting innocently between us did look rather pretty; with its fluffy frosting, strawberries and newly added peaches and more sprinkles than a normal person would know what to do with.

Jerry had been rather slighted when Lavi told him that we would be using a paper/cardboard platter instead of the elegant, expensive ones Jerry had offered us. Now that I knew what Lavi had in mind, I knew why.

Peeking through the railings, I saw Allen coming down the hall – he had noticed the bait we had set: a platter of dango on the floor before which was some sort of super glue Lavi insisted Allen wouldn't even notice. He was right.

Lavi tried to stifle a giggle and I just blinked as Allen was totally oblivious to the glue, and innocently picked up the plate of dango.

"Hehe…go on Moyashi…eat it…" Lavi cackled rather darkly.

"Lavi-san…this seems a little cruel." I whispered as I watched from directly above as Allen polished off the dango.

"It'll be fine." Lavi whispered back. "All's fair in love and war."

Just then poor Allen realized his feet were stuck to the ground. "Umm…" He looked around, embarrassed, "is anyone there?"

"That's Jerry's signal." I said, looking to the corridor to Allen's left. "Kanda should be coming any moment."

"Let's get the cake ready."

I nodded, and as carefully as we could, Lavi and I hoisted the cake onto the railing, above Allen's head. I almost laughed at the realization that he had no idea what was in store for him. "This won't hurt him will it?" I asked.

Before Lavi could respond, a very angry-looking Kanda was shoved through the corridor by a very happy-looking Jerry, who dashed back down said corridor the moment Kanda saw Allen.

"Now!" Lavi hissed. And at that moment we pushed the cake off the railing.

Lavi then dragged me back down to hide behind the railing as we watched the cake fall in what felt like slow motion. Hilarious slow motion. The cake glided though the air, amazingly still in tact; until, that is, it came in contact with Allen.

"Ooff!" Allen gasped as he was hit with the heavy cake and fell to the floor on his back – feet still stuck to the ground. The desert splattered into pieces before a rather stunned Kanda, and a dizzily adorable Allen, now coated in frosting.

"Let the games begin." Lavi grinned as we watched the seven different looks that passed over Kanda's face in the next few seconds.

"Kanda!" Allen gasped in disbelief when he found his voice. "I just got hit with a cake…"

"Sure did Moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

Allen gave a pout before examining the cake he was covered in. "It's vanilla." He said after taking some on a finger of his right hand and tasting it after making sure the cast on his left arm was secure.

Kanda walked towards Allen and sunk to his knees in front of him, taking his hand and slowly licking off the frosting. It was gentle, it was adorable, and I felt warm inside hoping that they really did love each other. Allen blushed violently and began sputter things that weren't even really words as he either tried to drag Kanda on top of him, or tried to convince him that licking his fingers was not healthy.

"And now it's PG thirteen." Lavi said, covering my eyes.

"Kanda! You're not mugging Allen-kun are you?!"

In a flash Kanda leapt off of Allen, both flushed and angry.

Lavi silently banged his head against the railing. His expression completely readable: noooooooooooooooooooooooo Lenaleeeeeeee! Whyyyyyyy?

I too gave a sigh as I watched Lenalee run to Allen and ask if he was alright. Of course Allen nodded and blushed some more when she asked why his feet were glued to the floor. Although now I realized that Lavi was really telling the truth, and that there wasn't much I could do now about my crush on Allen, I couldn't get over how positively adorable the two of them looked just now.

Part of me was insanely jealous of Kanda, but the sense of (partial) accomplishment made me feel pretty good about what I'd done. I only hoped Allen didn't have a concussion or anything.

Lenalee managed to pull Allen from the glue – much to Kanda's obvious disappointment. Sending a scowl at him, Lenalee said something about getting Allen to the infirmary, about how he could've damaged his arm, and how Kanda should start making his own money before pushing a swaying Allen out of the entranceway.

Kanda made that "che" sound and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"This could be a problem."

"You think!? Lavi-san…" I said after taking a deep breath, "we _have _to tell Lenalee. I…I don't want her to get hurt by this just because you think she'll try to make a move on Allen."

"It's a shame all this cake had to go to waste."

"That's _so_ not the issue here!"

Lavi turned and looked at me for about six seconds in total silence.

"What is it?!"

Slowly, he reached out, and very softly, tapped my cheek with his finger.

I just stared at him blankly, all the anger disappearing as I waited. "You know…" He said, leaning closer, and closer. I waited for my face to ignite, or for my voice to start going at an unsafe rate, but it didn't happen. Instead, I really wasn't thinking about anything these past few seconds, other than that I should be pulling away. There was no stuttering, or sweating, or wavering; only waiting.

A rather strange thought crossed my mind as I was pondering why my body hadn't convulsed yet: Lavi's eye, albeit single, was very, very, green. "You know," Lavi continued, "you have frosting on your cheek."

--

**Author's note, part two: **I just thought I should tell you all that the next several chapters will be shorter than the ones before as I have decided to split up Lavi's "phases" instead of putting them all into one chapter. Hopefully, they'll all be out faster. But maybe not. Come next week I won't be getting much time to write cause of some high school program thing. In the freaking summer. They can all burn.

I actually really like this chapter, it was my first time actually writing yaoi, so…I might not be good at it. But the scene is brief so I hope those who don't like it can move on and just review already.

Reviews are like lava lamps, cool to look at and very helpful. (My lava lamp gives off lots of heat – which is why I don't use it in the summer, but it heats up my room in the winter; I just thought I'd make an interesting reference.)


	6. Phase two and the begining of the end

**Author's note, part one: **Sorry for the late update! I've been working on two other stories and since I just decided I don't like this one as much, I kinda put it on hiatus…but I finally managed to produce a chapter! Hoorah!

I am (partially) afraid to announce that this story will be ending soon. I never intended it to go very far, but I _must _finish it! My pride as a writer is at stake! Anyway, I know this chapter is not compensation, but I hope people like it.

Disclaimer: Nooooooo!! Whyyyyyyyyyy??

--

Chapter six

Phase two and the beginning of the end

I could've hugged Johnny for fixing my glasses…I think I did in fact. And after a second shower (frosting is so _freaking_ hard to get out of hair) it was back to the braided pigtails, long white coat, tie, blouse, knee-length skirt, black boots and a little too much caffeine in my system.

Or so I thought…

"Cohort! I just came up with phase two of 'Operation Get Kanda and Allen Together!' We have to head to the library now!"

Ahh…the bane of my existence. Looking…Lavi-ish, as always.

"Why the library?" I asked, looking up from my bowl of soup. Hoping no one else in the dinning hall had heard Lavi's announcement. "Can't I finish my soup?"

"Who has soup for lunch?" Lavi asked, sitting across from me.

"People who like it?"

"The cohort is a very strange creature indeed…I will continue my observations further in an attempt to conceive the ways of her mentality."

"You really like the sound of your own voice, don't you?"

"It has its perks."

"I can only imagine."

Lavi leaned across the table suddenly and stuck his finger…in…my…soup…

"Lavi-san! That's gross!" My jaw dropped as he put his finger in his mouth, tasting it.

"It's not so bad." He said, reaching for the bowl again; I held up my spoon warningly, giving him a look that hopefully said: 'Touch my soup again, I dare you.' "You're so mean, Cohort!" Lavi pouted. "But you're not going to eat the rest of it, are you?"

"Nope."

"Well then, let's go!"

"Whatever."

Saying perverted things on purpose during a bugged conversation, yelling at the Inspector, fainting upon being told the person I had loved was gay, being seen in the showers, and getting in a war with frosting had just about stolen my dignity and buried it several feet below the surface of the earth, then built a house on top of it. I allowed myself to be dragged to the library.

"What are we gonna do this time?" I asked, looking around the cluttered library, noticing that most of the strange things in my life had happened here…over the last couple days.

"We're going to uke-fy Yuu-chan." Lavi said excitedly.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, "What?!"

"Well, you see, last time Moyashi was sort of…well…since his feet were stuck to the ground, it would be difficult for him to be on to–"

I grabbed the nearest book and pressed it against Lavi's face as fast as I could. "Don't say that!"

"Waaaiiit," Lavi said slowly, around _The Theory of Evolution_, "are you shaying you like tthe ithea off an uge Aren?"

"Huh?" I removed the book and Lavi took a breath.

"I _said, _are you saying you like the idea of an uke Allen?"

"N-No! Well, I dunno, I don't really – I'm not sure whether – or if…"

"So do you?"

"I said I don't know!"

"It's simple really, when you add in stamina or experience…"

I slammed the book back into Lavi's face as I tried taking several deep breaths and tried to stop my hair from catching fire.

"Ar uoo kite vinished?"

"What?"

"Are you quite finished?" Lavi asked, pushing the book away and annunciating every word carefully.

"Yeah…" I said in defeat "How are we going to go about…uke-fying Kanda-san…?"

"We're going to drop books on him!"

"Books?"

"Yup."

"How many?"

"Lots."

"Okaaaayyyy."

"Then Moyashi will have to come and save him!"

"That might work…but…what if he saves himself?" I asked. "I mean, how hard can it be to un-bury yourself?"

"These aren't just any books." Lavi said, waving a finger. "These are…_encyclopedias_!"

"Oh."

"That's it?" Lavi asked, pouting at my lack on enthusiasm. "No confetti, or, 'oh Lavi-sama, you're truly amazing.'?"

"No!"

"Aww…I feel unloved."

"As well you should. Now, how do we do this?"

"Simple!" Lavi chirped happily. "We gather the heaviest books in the library, wrap them in a blanket, and hide with it on top of a bookshelf, when Yuu walks under, we open the blanket and let the books fall out and then they'll land on him. Just then, Moyashi will walk in and see his beloved Yuu-chan under a pile of heavy books, naturally, he will help. Poor Yuu-chan will be delirious from the collision, and he'll accept Moyashi's help.

"It'll give him a taste of what it's like to need someone's help. I mean, Yuu's the one who usually saves Moyashi from stupid accidents, so I figure this is a good way of reversing the roles here – don't you agree?"

"You mean we have to climb the bookshelf?"

"We'll have a latter."

"Cheers."

"Now, we gather the books!"

Giving a sigh, I began looking around the library for the heaviest books. It was quite dusty in fact. There were piles upon piles upon piles of books; ranging from plays to poems and fiction to documents. Half of which I couldn't care less about, but some of the documents were pretty heavy.

Noticing a particularly thick book on a shelf, I pulled it out, only to be greeted by a bright green eye.

"Aiiiiyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I fell backwards rather dramatically and glared up at Lavi.

"What was that for?"

"Kicks. But I didn't think you'd scream."

I pulled myself to my feet and glared at Lavi through the space in the bookshelf. "That wasn't funny Lavi-san."

"I thought it was." Lavi said smugly. "Anyway, what are you looking at?"

I held up the book, _Archeology_, "It seems heavy." I said. "Here, how about you let me drop it on _your _head and you tell me how it feels?"

Lavi held up his hands in defense, "I think I'll pass. I've already read that book anyway – it's pretty boring."

"Lavi-san, it's got the word 'archeology' in it. It _has _to be boring."

"There are very few books here that are actually interesting in any way. This one, actually," Lavi pulled out a relatively fancy-looking book, "it's called _Genetics and Pancakes._"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Lavi handed me the book through the shelf, smiling brightly, "It's hilarious."

"What's it about?" I asked, puzzled beyond belief.

"I can't tell you that."

I gave a sigh and added the strange book to the archeology one under my arm.

The hunt for large and heavy books continued. And continued. Eventually, after looking under desks: ("Careful, there's termites down here." – "Eeeek!") reaching to the highest shelf with the use of a ladder: ("You looked up my skirt you _pervert_!") and many more un-humorous situations, there were enough books to nearly knock a person unconscious were they to be dropped on said person's head.

"Now we add the books to the pulley system." Lavi said, grinning. After seeing the dumb look on my face, he added, "The one on the ceiling."

"Oh," I looked up, and sure enough, a whole system of pulleys and wires was spread across the ceiling of the library, "_that_ pulley system."

Lavi scanned the room until he found a large, ornate afghan folded on one of the not-covered-with-books couches. Opening the fabric up, he laid it on the floor, and began piling the books onto it. "Feel free to jump in any time." He said.

Giving a sigh, I sank to my knees and started piling the books onto the cloth. I was thinking how elaborate this all was. I mean, would any _normal _person go so far to try and set his friends up together? I cautiously looked up at Lavi from under my bangs; I couldn't help but think there was more to what he was doing then forcing Allen and Kanda closer to one anther.

"Done!" Lavi said, cheerfully. He leaned forward and pulled the four corners of the afghan together atop the pile of books inside, poking at the fabric from the inside. "Now, we just attach our newly made sack of books to the pulley above, and we hoist it through the air, until it's about level with that bookshelf." He pointed the towering shelf behind us, now almost barren with the lack of books on it.

"There's a latter behind the shelf," He added. "We climb the latter and pull the rope I have set up, which will do the actual 'hoisting' for us. Once Yuu-chan walks under the sack of books, we'll let go of the rope, and…well, you know the rest. Brilliant, huh?"

I stared at the floor for a few seconds, picking out the words in my head before I chose to say them. "I didn't see, the pulley system, the last time I was here, Lavi-san." I could tell he was looking at me, with that one eyebrow raised and his head slightly to one side. "Did you put it up all by yourself?"

"Yeah, why?" Lavi asked, his voice a bit softer than usual.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." I said, keeping my eyes on the ground. "I think…I think, this is going a bit too far. Walker-san and Kanda-san don't need to be forced together – if they really love each other, they'll figure things out themselves!"

A long silence followed. An agonizing silence that, all by its self, forced me to look up at Lavi.

"I just figured…" Lavi said slowly, "that since Rouvelier was here, giving Allen a hard time, that if Yuu was too…I guess…be there for him…that things would be easier for him."

I noticed something strange in the way Lavi was talking. It sounded like, he was asking a question. Not to me, obviously, but to someone else. It made sense though. I knew Rouvelier was making things harder for Allen, for Christ's sake, everyone was on edge because of that man, even Lenalee–

My breathing stopped for a moment. In that one moment, the simply squiggles and lines began to form words; words into thoughts; thoughts into actions; and it all made sense. "Don't touch that, Lavi-san."

Lavi stopped trying to tie the corners of the afghan and stared at me. His mouth hung slightly open as he must've realized the look on my face wasn't quite right. "You okay?" He asked, re-adjusting his headband and eye patch slightly.

"I get it now." I said simply, shrugging. "I get why you're doing all this. And I have to say, it was pretty well done, Lavi-san, kudos."

"Cohort," Lavi said, "I'm not quite sure what you're getting at–"

"I'm kinda envious, actually." I said, all enthusiasm and cheerfulness gone, knocked out by the shock of realization I had just been hit with. "I wish…that I had the same drive you have when it comes to going after the person you love." I gave a weak smile. "I'm jealous of you, Lavi-san."

"Pigtails?"

"You told, me, that you didn't like Rouvelier because of how he made Lenalee-san feel, right? But she would always go running to Kanda-san. Believe me, I know what it's like to feel so incredibly insignificant, and to be able to do nothing for the person you want to do everything for – it really sucks.

"So, I think it was really smart, to set Kanda-san up with Walker-san, seeing as how Lenalee-san has feelings for Walker-san, she'll be mad. So now that Kanda-san is the last person she wants to see, and she's torn up about Walker-san not choosing her…all that leaves, is…you."

It all seemed to foreign: the way my voice sounded so cold, the smashed look on Lavi's face, and that long, painful silence that was only broken when Lenalee and Kanda burst into the library shouting that the crystals on Allen's arm had shattered.

--

**Author's note, part two: **Yeahhh…I felt that was kinda rushed, but that yeah, that was the plan from the beginning. But fear not! There will be a happy ending. It will probably either be in the next chapter or the one after. Once I get off my lazy ass and write it.

OMG! I used the "Reader Traffic" thing and I learned there was someone from Bulgaria who was reading this. It's. So. Cool!


	7. The filled spaces

**Author's note, FINAL: **the first thing I'd like to do is apologize for how long it took me to finish this. Seriously, there really is no excuse other than "I got bored, and ran out of motivation" but I'm so grateful people kept nagging me! It feels so good to finish this I don't even know how to describe it. Ah. And I want to say thank you to those who bothered to read this, and were nice enough to review. Thanks for sticking with me till the end!

Without further delay, I give you, the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the little plot this story had.

--

Chapter seven

The filled spaces

Over the past few days, I had come to realize that maybe the Order was exactly as it appeared to be. Maybe the exorcists were just pawns of the Vatican, maybe they were really just human, maybe the Bookmen of the world had simply woke up one morning and realized they wanted to help the Order this time around. And maybe the cruel reality of all this was that I had just realized all of it at the wrong time.

-

"_I'm sorry I threw a knife at you." I apologized half-sincerely. _

"_It's fine." Lavi said, walking stiffly due to the silverware scratches on his back. "It's not really _all _your fault, after all."_

"_Just tell me where the Infirmary is so I don't feel bad about you bleeding on me." _

"_I'm not bleeding _on_ you, I'm bleeding _near_ you." _

"_Like it makes a difference, Lavi-san."_

-

When I first came to the Asian Branch, Fo told me I terribly pigeon-toed. I probably still am today, but I always blamed my inability to run on the awkward position of my feet; like maybe unconsciously always stepping inward would knock me knees together or something stupid like that. I've tripped a lot in my life. I don't know if I've ever really run without thinking about whether or not I was going to crash into something. I learned to keep my distance from sharp corners at a young age, and that a klutz couldn't make it far in a life of medicine.

Right now, I wasn't wondering if maybe I was going to crash into a wall, or Lavi, and fall on my face like an idiot. I felt something so selfless and horrifying that my stomach revolted and pulled me forward before I had realized it. Tears of fear splashed my glasses and I just followed everyone because I honestly didn't know what else to do.

-

"_So how do you like this place so far?" _

"_You're serious?" _

"_Do I not look like the epitome of serious-ness?" _

"_Are you seriously asking me this now?" _

"_Didn't I just—?"_

"_Fine…It's strange…I'm not really sure what I think of it…I mean, I always pictured the Order to be like some wonderful justice-bringing force that would save us all…but I mean…it's not. I guess just being here makes me realize how dangerous this is, and how desperate we all are just to survive." _

"_That's deep, Pigtails."_

-

I sort of lost track of where we were going. The hallways became too blurred and they meshed together with the black-and-white-tiled floor. Lenalee sprang forward faster than the rest of us, Kanda behind her; surprisingly I was ahead of Lavi. The sound of our feet was almost a rhythm of panic, pounding and crashing down the corridors to wherever Allen was.

I pictured him dead. No, not _dead_, but that lifelessly broken and solemn boy Fo had dragged into the Asian Branch. There would probably be blood. I hated blood. I hated realizing that maybe this time Allen _would _die, that he wasn't the person sent by God to save us all from the Earl. That he really was just a fragile human like the rest of us.

It was then that I hoped, just a little, that if there was any Noah in Allen, that it would keep him alive.

-

"_Kanda-san was right…I want out, Lavi-san." Panic laced my voice as I tried to tug at Lavi, only to find him investigating a wall of strange masks and leather clothes._

"_Aww…it's not so bad…" He replied without even looking at me. _

"_Those are whips, Lavi-san. And handcuffs…can we leave now? Komui-san can get his own lotion…" _

"_Do you really not know what it's for?" He asked, turning around and grinning rather awkwardly at me. _

"_No…why are you laughing?" I knew the basics of "sexual equipment" but I didn't know what all these outfits and _tools _had to do with it. Lavi obviously did. _

"_That's…so…cute!" _

"_Ughh…please stop talking…" Honestly, I just wanted to leave. I was worried about Allen, I was jealous of Lenalee, and I was angry at myself for not trying to make the best of what was happening, like I had probably promised myself I would sometime in the past when I was facing difficulty. _

"_It's worse in Africa." _

"_What?" _

"_The shops, they've got all kinds of herbs and stuff to use and I can picture you trying to figure out how to—" _

"_You've been to Africa?" I asked, trying to remember if the Order had a branch there. _

"_Well yeah. I'm not gonna tell you exactly what transpired in those shops, but I just thought it would be a nice, random fact you might like to know." _

"_What—you were young and tried to eat some of those plants? Come on Lavi-san, let's just get the lotion and go, please?" _

"_Pff…that didn't happen…" _

"_I'm taking this one." I plucked a bottle of plain looking lotion from the shelf and tossed it at Lavi. "I'm leaving. You pay for it and then meet Kanda-san and I outside." _

"_Right-o!" Lavi said with a grin. _

-

We weren't in the Infirmary. That would probably have been the place I would have felt the safest. But this wasn't about me any more. I'm not sure if it ever was…I had liked to think it was, like a selfish teenage girl who had her interactions planned out for her and was sure she'd make a difference.

The looming ceiling of the training ground looked so very far away. The compacted dirt almost made me stumble. The pillars cast unwanted shadows across the floor. I heard voices echoing off the walls shouting and calling and footsteps beating down harder upon the dirt.

I felt Lavi come to a stop somewhere behind me, while Kanda sped up ahead to a cluster of bodies huddled shoulder to shoulder, their different uniforms both glowing in the darkness and swallowing all the color into a dark brown.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee's voice cracked and rang out, turning heads to our stampede.

Komui whirled around and the crowd instantly broke apart like scattered marbles. Confused faces bore into us for a few second, and then shot back to what was once the middle of the circle, where Allen sat on his knees, Johnny close at his side, a clean, pus-liquid bubbled from his bleeding arm—cracked and glistening.

"Don't _anyone _go near him." Rouvelier snarled. Lenalee froze, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Inspector, _please_…" Komui began, but he ran out of breath when Kanda gently placed his hand on Lenalee's shoulder. I could see Komui bristle a little bit, before Kanda slowly and easily moved her aside.

I had stopped running now. Only a few stumbles away, I could see Lenalee let out a surprised gasp, and Rouvelier frown harder and Kanda stepped into the semi-circle. I made an accidental choking noise as Allen looked up at the shadow that fell across his shoulders. I recognized those vacant eyes.

"Kanda-sama!" Johnny cried. "_Do _something!"

Just as I almost reached the semi-circle of people, Rouvelier cut me off, glaring at Lenalee as he walked towards Kanda. I watched the girl shiver and take a step back, tears spilling down her cheeks. I whirled around to look for Lavi, who I saw still standing at the entrance, frozen in place; Bookman beside him. Letting out a frustrated snarl I gave a rather awkward sprint and grabbed a hold of Lenalee's shoulders as protectively as I could.

Kanda finally felt Rouvelier's eyes cutting into his back and he turned his neck around to glare at the man.

"Step away from Walker, Kanda-san." He said, his scratchy voice a dark, firm drone. "His Noah powers are clearly manifesting."

Kanda took another look at Allen. I couldn't see the expression on his face, but I didn't think I really needed to. I knew already from the look on Allen's face, white and flushed, his lips red and his eyes sad and teary with nothing behind them but darkness. Kanda turned around again, not even bothering to fully face the Inspector as he spat, "Fuck you."

Johnny clung tighter to Allen's shoulder as Kanda bent down to meet the white-haired boy at eye level. I felt Lenalee stop breathing.

"Get up."

Allen made a choked sob and shook his head.

I felt my heart burn painfully in my chest as I looked from Lenalee's terrified and confused face, to Rouvelier's gathering eyebrows, to the sneers and puffy eyes of everyone around us, to the face I couldn't see behind Lavi's mess of red hair. I began thinking of what everyone would do here without the hope that Allen gave them. I thought of all the things he must have given them, by always smiling, by protecting them, by saving the akuma…I thought of all the things Kanda gave the Order, and Lenalee, and every other exorcist who has saved something, anything. The seconds slowly ticked by as I kept thinking about what I wanted to do for the Order. I thought about the question I had disappointed Johnny by not really answering. And I thought about Lavi, forced to know all these things about everyone, but not allowed to relish in the things he had accomplished: all the smiles, all the jokes, everything he did wouldn't matter. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"I will take you to the Infirmary." Kanda said firmly. "But you have to stand up yourself. Now do it."

"This is madness!" Someone from the circle shouted. "He's a Noah!"

But Kanda wasn't listening. "Do you remember that stupid promise you forced me to make?" He growled.

"Kanda…please…don't…" Allen gasped, lunging forward till his chin was inches from the floor.

"I intend to keep it."

"I—I know…"

"So you had _better _not turn into a Noah or whatever-the-hell right here. _Do you understand me…_Allen?"

I watched Allen slowly tilt his eyes upwards through his grimy, white bangs until they met Kanda's. I felt the people stiffen beside me as Lenalee clenched her fists to her sides.

A small smile, almost a smirk, spread slowly across Allen's face. "Ok…ok…ok…" Repeating himself and shaking his shoulders he turned to Johnny, this time he wore a gentle smile, the one we all had grown accustomed to seeing. "I'm going to be ok." He looked at Lenalee and me, holding his arm carefully and trying to pull his legs out from under him; the silence was like a vacuum, and then… "Everything's going to be ok."

-

"_So…" I began rather slowly. "What does a Bookman do?" _

_Lavi looked at me with a weird look; it wasn't admiration, or distaste, but something else. He juggled Komui's lotion and the fruit with surprising ease—much to Kanda's scowling from a few feet in front of us. _

"_I get to write things down." Lavi said smugly. _

_I tried to look amused. "That must be fun." _

_I have always been bad at conversations with people. That's just all there was to it. I couldn't bring myself to open up, or to ask probing questions. That's why I think I got along well with Fo. She'd ask a question when she wanted to. I'd answer. And she wouldn't talk to me until she needed something. It was a great relationship. _

"_I get to know things that no one else does."_

_But Lavi just kept on talking._

"_Ya I suppose we're like double agents…"_

_And talking._

"_But we're super elusive."_

_And talking._

"_And I get to be whoever I want." _

"_What do you mean by that?" I asked. _

-

Outside, it was raining. Like small fingertips the drops knocked against the windows in a rhythmic flow. From where I was sitting, I could see the blurred gashes along the window of streaked water and the gray world outside the foggy stained glass.

My chair creaked. It figures I got the awkward rocking chair, Lavi the high stool. Kanda chose a cold stone wall, and Lenalee to pace back and fourth sadly and ungracefully. Occasionally she would cast a worried yet dull glance at the door, but it always wound up moving back to the small lines between the stones in the dusty floor.

I thought it was strange how Lenalee was the only one looking at the door to the Infirmary with worried eyes. Kanda's slept behind his lids and Lavi just kept his head down at the cup of water he could have to leave his perch on the stool to drink. My glasses were foggy, so I had decided to clean them on that ridiculous tie I wore. My limbs felt like lead; I was sure everyone else felt as tired as they looked. It was as though everyone at Headquarters was in some kind of daze, like we all realized how powerless we were at the same time. I knew that just behind that door Allen might be changing into a Noah. He might kill us all. He might not. He might be fighting for his life. He could be saved in a matter of hours. All the possibilities just sorta flooded my mind and left no room for tears or frantic screaming.

There had been several times when I thought Lavi was going to say something, probably to Lenalee. But it seemed every time he opened his mouth she would unconsciously turn his way, he would drop his head again. Bookman was inside the Infirmary; he had left his apprentice standing awkwardly outside in the hallway with the rest of us shouting rather terrible things at him before slamming the door behind Komui. I waited patiently for Lavi to just say something to Lenalee and to stop being so cliché.

I wondered why I couldn't tell her myself. Maybe it was because that after this, if Allen survived, and I f I hadn't known about him and Kanda, I would tell him how I felt about him. I would realize that his life could disappear as quickly as anyone else's, and that I didn't want to regret not telling him anything in case one of us died. That is exactly what I would be feeling. And right now she was walking back and fourth because she realized that she might have had to live with that regret. I would be in the same position. And yet, yet I still couldn't feel my legs, and I still couldn't open my mouth completely. It didn't matter if hearing it from me would be less painful, I couldn't be the one to tell her.

"You're going to make yourself dizzy." They were the first words that had been spoken in a long time. It felt like hours. Kanda opened his eyes to look at Lenalee, frozen in mid-step. "He said everything will be fine. Stop your pacing."

I realized how gentle Kanda looked right now. His eyes had that funny look a person gets when they're remembering something. His jaw wasn't so tightly clenched, and he was actually breathing through his lips indeed of his nose, which looked slightly red. He was leaning on the wall still, but the more I looked, the more I realized how tilted towards Lavi he was. His knees were slightly bent, and his shoulders were hunched; his sword rested next to him against the wall.

"I'm sorry…" Lenalee said quietly.

"Don't, don't apologize," Kanda said, "just don't be so tense. It's bad for your muscles."

"I think, I think I should get some sleep or something cause, cause I'm _so _tired and, and I don't know if I'll be able to, to h-handle…"

I watched the color flood back into her cheeks. Lavi looked up and chewed his lip.

"You know," Kanda took a long look out the window, "he made me promise that if he ever became a Noah, that I would kill him. I asked him, why me? Do you know what that idiot said?"

Lenalee shook her head, like she was about to cry any minute.

"He said that when I finally died, and the war wasn't yet over, he might turn me into an akuma. If…if he did, then he would have let me kill him. He said it would be easier for me to kill him if I was protecting people, if by my killing him, he, as a Noah, wouldn't be able to hurt anyone…bastard…" Kanda still just stood there. No traces of anger in his voice. "Then he just told me he loved me, like he always did, and went to go get his goddamned food."

Lenalee had placed her hand over her mouth. She was crying now. Not a bawling cry, but a silent, I-should-have-known-better cry. The one I never really got to have. I wanted to be surrounded by people who care about me; I wanted to sob silently and drink something warm and sleep at the same time. But all I did was faint stupidly and then fool myself into thinking everything would be ok if I listened to Lavi.

"I'm sorry," Kanda said.

"I'm, I'm gonna go for a walk." Lenalee said a bit too loud, and she stumbled away. With every step she took, I hoped Lavi would get the courage to stand up and walk after her. My thoughts were filled with estimations of how long it would take for him to catch her if he were running, or what cliché place he would find her at—like a rooftop in the rain, or the library with all those books still on the floor.

But Lavi didn't move. My stomach knotted as second after second ticked by. My heart beat faster with every one. "Damnit." I was standing now. "W-Why?" Standing in front of Lavi. "This is what you _wanted_!" I was standing in the water I spilled on the floor. "Lavi!" The stone seemed to drink it up. "Go _after _her!" I kicked that glass cup laying on its side into the wall, more so accidently in Kanda's direction. "Please…"

"Do you love him?" Lavi asked.

I think I stopped breathing for a moment. My throat hurt, my head ached, my feet throbbed, and my heart pounded.

"Stupid rabbit…" Kanda said under his breath.

I looked at the pieces of glass near Kanda's boot; they almost hit him.

"Yeah."

Kanda looked at me, puzzled.

"I'm sorry." Was all Lavi said.

I looked at the moist stones I was standing on. I looked at the stained glass window. I looked at the door to the Infirmary. I looked at that _stupid _rocking chair…it was still squeaking.

"I love him. I'm not _in love _with him, Lavi-san." I looked at Kanda, and tried to nod my head; it was sort of a crooked neck-spasm, but he successfully nodded back.

I wanted to say all kinds of things to Lavi at that moment. I didn't really know what I wanted to say, I just wanted to talk to him. I wanted to tell him what I was feeling right now—this very moment, and I wanted him to do the same. But as I opened my mouth to let loose a jumble of words that probably didn't actually exist, the door of the Infirmary slowly groaned open.

Our eyes shifted to Komui in an instant. "You all are rather loud." He said.

"Don't pull that crap." Kanda spat. "Just tell us—"

"Those things the Noah put in him were still there. They were his bloodstream. Since Allen's blood keeps his hand in tact to activate his Innocence, there is no room for the healthy blood to flow in his arm; when you get dark particles and blood rushing to the same place, the Innocence rejects the Noah's power, resulting in ruptured blood vessels…And someone spilled water on the floor…"

"So is he…?" I asked.

"Allen is going to be ok." Komui said firmly. "His case in general is far more complex than what I just described, but I think with more research with the assistance of Central, we can clear things up with the boy." He turned to look at Lavi, "You and Bookman are gonna have a field day."

"Ha-ha funny how that works out." Lavi grinned rather awkwardly.

Komui gave him a sad smile before he turned to Kanda, "You can't see Allen right now. He's sleeping for a bit, and we need to keep him in a sedated state for his arm to heal…"

"It's fine." Kanda said. "I understand. But I still intend to see him."

"But Kanda," Komui's face darkened, "we need to discuss a few things. I need to inform you that—"

"Fine." Kanda said back. His stance was defensive and his eyebrows furrowed, eyes sharp. "I'll listen to whatever shit you have to tell me, in your office. Before I stop caring what you have to say. However, I need to…see him now."

Komui sighed. "As you wish." He stepped aside as Kanda shoved passed him and bolted for the door. In an instant he was inside, and I let out a sigh, sorta of relief.

Left in an awkward silence, Komui looked at me and Lavi. "I don't know what will happen to them." He said. "Odds are one of them will be transferred to another Branch. It all depends on Central's decision on homosexuality and given Allen's recent _development _the odds don't look good…"

"You mean, he could still be a Noah?" Lavi asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. But all we can do now is hope that the boy can pull though this somehow. And I know Kanda will do what he can to stay at his side."

-

I really didn't mind that Lavi wasn't talking. I had too much on my mind to put into words. Every time I thought about Allen or Kanda, I sort of shivered in fear of what might happen to them; I didn't want to imagine what I would do if I were to try and talk about them. At least it had stopped raining. Even though the fog that clung to everything like a wet rag didn't lighten my mood, it was a welcome to the obnoxious downpour.

"I wonder who chose this tile." Lavi said. He stopped walking and stared at the blinding black-and-white squares under our feet.

"I don't really…" I drifted off. Wanting to keep walking, I took a step forward, but Lavi didn't move. There was no point of taking a walk around Headquarters to ease _very _troubled souls if you didn't actually walk. "Lavi-san, I'm hungry."

"So you _are_ still talking to me." He said with a grin. In a few steps he was at my side again, still smiling. With his headband, Lavi looked a bit happier.

"You should wear your hair like that more often." I said without really thinking. "You don't look so…homeless."

"That's such a _nice_ thing to say Pigtails."

"What's wrong with not looking homeless?" I asked, rather agitated that I couldn't say exactly what I wanted to, and that I knew that he knew where this conversation would probably end up going.

"It comes with the job, I guess."

Yep. I was right.

It was my turn to stop walking. "What's _wrong _with you?"

Lavi's smile fell slightly. "Geez you're in a sour mood. I'd remind myself not to make you mad, but you've already thrown a knife at me…"

"Why would you just leave Lenalee alone like that?" I was getting angry now. More than anything, right now, I wanted all the fighting between us all to just stop. But that wasn't going to happen unless I did something about Lavi. "After all the crap you put me through, why would you just abandon her like that? You wanted her to know about Allen and Kanda, you wanted her to be mad at them, what the _hell _are you doing?"

Before I got another word out, I saw Lavi's lips move quickly as he took a step closer. "I can't," He said.

"_Excuse _me?"

"I _can't_." He said again. This time, he looked directly at me. He took his hands out of his pockets, and another step closer.

I noticed that both my feet were on black tiles. And suddenly I could _feel _how close Lavi was. He wasn't touching me, but I could feel his heat, I could smell him, I could hear him breathing. "Why can't you?" I asked.

Lavi was taller than me, by about a head and a half, but it didn't feel like that much when I felt pressure on my elbow that I realized was his hand. I figured that if I stared into his eye intensely, he would back away, but he didn't. I felt my shoulders tighten as I tried to lean back. Lavi was so close he was almost hugging me…more like my one arm and hip.

"I think there might be something wrong with you—" I sorta squeaked at the end. My air supply roughly cut off as the space between my face and Lavi's disappeared in a second.

Pressure on face. Hot. Squashed lips. Hand was still on elbow. Another warm hand was placed on cheek. Red face. My eyes weren't closed. It was a warm hug. And a lopsided kiss from two different angles.

I felt my arm snap up as a slap sounded off the walls. "Ouch!" I cried as Lavi jumped back, nursing a red chin. Stumbling back a waved my hand through the air. "Owowow…you cracked my finger…"

"You clocked me in the jaw…"

"God Lavi-san that _really _hurt." I swung my finger back and fourth to ease the numbing sting now shaking through my whole arm. "You might have broken my nail…"

Lavi grabbed my wrist and flattened my palm. "No, no I didn't." He said, trying very hard not to laugh.

I tried to look angry but he was doodling circles on my hand and I was getting weird, tickling goose-bumps. "Lavi-san?"

"Gimme a sec, I'm drawing…" He stuck his lip out one side of his mouth as he stared at my palm, looking rather…charming.

With my other hand, I jabbed him in the forehead harshly until he looked up at me with smiling eyes. "Before you _ever _try and kiss me again, _get your act together_."

I pulled my hand away and finally stepped off those black tiles.

-

It was dark. I was cold. I didn't have my socks. My nightgown was ugly. My hair wasn't straight. It was still a bit wet. I left my glasses on the nightstand. I probably was going to knock on the wrong door. I took a deep breath. _Knock. _

I heard soft footsteps on the other side, and the swoosh of a blanket. "Who is it?"

"It me, Lou Fa."

The door wheezed open a bit. Lenalee poked her head out. "It's really late…are you feeling ok?" Her nose wrinkled a little bit. But her eyes were red. And her hair was so _perfectly _straight. My nose wrinkled a little bit too.

"Do you have a plan for your life after the war is over?" I asked.

Lenalee blinked. She relaxed her position against the door and rubbed one of her eyes. She still didn't open the door any more though. "Wh-What? I'm sorry, I don't…"

"What do you want after all this is over?" My voice was getting a little bit louder than I wanted it to.

"I-I don't know…" Lenalee choked. "I'm so tired and I just wanna sleep all _this _off _please _let me."

"Because I realized it."

"Sorry?"

"I realized what I want. I realized the only thing I want for myself. The only thing that I want to get out of this war, my only goal."

Lenalee looked at me, her eyebrows thin and quizzical.

"I want to be happy."

She blinked at me.

It was still dark. It was still cold. I really wished I had socks. I could never make this nightgown look pretty. My hair would forever be stuck in two pigtails. My glasses weren't broken anymore. But I found the right door. And I was talking.

"Me too." She said, looking at her feet. "I want everyone I love to be happy. I want to laugh, and I want to fall in love. I want to be happy, and I want to stay happy." Tears gathered in her eyes as she seemed to be remembering things that had once made her smile. "Can we talk?"

I smiled. And she opened the door.

THE END


End file.
